


Voracity

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS4, Cop!Buffy, F/M, lots of character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange is going on in Sunnydale. It's up to Buffy to figure out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my failed attempt to write horror.

Chapter 1

The teenage boy raced through the trees, dodging low branches, but never slowing his pace. He'd been running through the night for a long time, his legs getting weaker as he began to tire. Completely out of breath, he pressed a hand against the stitch in his left side in an attempt to relieve the pain.

He glanced behind him to see if he could catch a glimpse of his shadow. When he tripped over an exposed tree root, all he could do was lie there wheezing and hoping as he listened to the steady approach of the relentless hunter pursuing him.

“You can run, but you can’t hide.” The malicious, yet sensual whisper sounded loud in the silent forest.

“Please,” the boy panted. “I don’t want to die.” The words were a struggle to squeeze out for the breathless man. He cringed in terror when the hunter slipped through the trees towards him.

Only the moon and the forest witnessed the boy’s screams of pain and terror. When the screams died down to moans the slurping sound that remained echoed through the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

ONE WEEK BEFORE HALLOWEEN

Sunnydale Chief of Police, Cindy Corderman, stepped out of her office into the hallway. She glanced at the cadets that were busy helping the police officers with several suspect bookings. “Cadet Summers and Officer Stein, can you come into my office please.” She stepped back inside the small room.

Buffy glanced over at the police officer in question. Mason Stein had finally stopped harassing her about Ted the robot when she had pinned him in a self-defense session. They weren’t the best of friends by any stretch of the imagination, but at least they weren’t staring daggers at each other anymore.

Stein joined Buffy outside the Chief’s door. “Sounds like we have a case, Summers. You ready for this?”

Buffy rubbed nervous palms together. “I guess so. Let’s do this.” She opened the door to step inside. While she took a seat, Stein closed the door behind them.

Cindy handed each of the officers a file before she returned to her spot behind her desk. “This morning two bodies were found in the woods near Wilkins Memorial. Not a mark on them. The coroner has done his preliminary examinations, but he has found no cause of death.”

“Officer Wilkins is on vacation. So, I thought Simmons and Kroger were on early shift?” Stein looked at his boss. “Wouldn’t they have this case?”

Cindy sighed. She leaned back in her chair. “I’m trying to keep this under wraps. If the media finds out, I’ll know exactly who leaked the news.”

“What’s going on?” Buffy glanced at her partner. There hadn’t been even a whisper of anything wrong in the bullpen earlier.

“Officer Simmons had a nervous breakdown earlier this morning.” The police chief rubbed her forehead with one hand. She could feel a headache coming on. “He fired all ten rounds of his standard issue Ruger 9mm into Officer Kroger, killing him instantly. IA has already started their investigation.”

“Wow.” Buffy’s jaw dropped open. She was completely stunned. Sure, a lot of bad things happened in Sunnydale, but they usually had a supernatural connection. Buffy wondered if this had one too.

“Kroger’s sister works in Child Services, doesn’t she?” Stein asked. “I met her once. She’s a stickler for details. If I were you, Chief, I’d be expecting a lawsuit within days.”

“She is one reason why we’re not telling the press yet about our tragedy.” Cindy pointed towards the files Stein and Buffy were holding. “It’s also why these bodies are in the morgue already instead of being at the scene. All of Kroger’s notes are there for you to read.”

Stein opened up the file. “One is a female by the name of Harmony Kendall.”

“I went to high school with Harmony.” Buffy looked at her own file. “The other one’s an unidentified male. I don’t recognize him, but his taste in clothes is way yesterday.”

“You have a week, officers.” Cindy leaned back in her chair. “Our caseload always triples from Halloween until the New Year and with this latest …” She broke off what she was saying and shook her head. “We need to get it solved ASAP.”

“Who found the bodies?” Buffy flipped through the pages. “Ah, some army boys playing paint ball in the woods. Looks like they’re college students too. Guess I’ll be going to college after all.”

“We’ll do our best, Chief. Let’s go look at the bodies, Summers.” Stein rose to his feet. 

Buffy continued to flip through the file while she followed Stein to his car. Nothing stood out to her, but maybe Willow knew the college army boys. Buffy would ask Giles to talk to Willow since the redhead talked to him more. In fact, looking at the crime scene photos, if she didn’t know better, she’d think both Harmony and the unidentified man were simply sleeping. After she climbed into the rider’s side of the car, Stein spoke.

“Tell me about Kendall.”

Buffy shrugged and twisted her mouth. “Harmony was a stuck up airhead bimbo. We didn’t really hang out that much. She was Cordelia’s friend really.”

“She was one of those that was saved from gang members on PCP that attacked the graduation ceremony, wasn’t she?” Stein glanced at Buffy from the corner of his eye. He always wondered what had really happened that day, but everyone that attended was pretty tight-lipped about the event.

“Yeah, she was.” Buffy nodded. She laid her case file down on the seat between Stein and herself.

It took only a few minutes for Buffy and Stein to reach the morgue. They hurried inside where they hoped to find the coroner. He was out, but the receptionist waved them into the back where they examined the bodies without the coroner. 

Buffy examined Harmony’s body with great care. “Well, it’s true. There’s not a mark on her.”

“None on him either,” Stein replied. “But there’s something about him.” He studied the man’s face. Then, he glanced again at the file. “He’s been fingerprinted. I’m going to go check IAFAS to see if I can get a hit.”

“I’m gonna stay here for a few. See if I can get a feel for the crime.”

Stein glanced at Buffy. In accepting her, he had also come to accept that Sunnydale wasn’t a normal town by any stretch of the imagination. Things were rarely what they seemed. “You think this case requires your special attention, don’t you, Summers?”

“Yeah, I do.” Buffy let out a puff of air. “Honestly, no cause of death? It has to fall into my realm. I just have a feeling, you know.”

“Okay. Meet back at headquarters when you’re ready, then we’ll head over to Wilkins Memorial.” Stein left the morgue.

Buffy waited until her partner was out of the building before she spoke. “I know you’re there. Come on out.”

“He’s dead, Slayer, and he shouldn’t be. That’s what’s wrong with him.” A man with bleached blond hair stepped out of the shadows. 

“Spike,” Buffy growled. She stepped closer to the vampire. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s one of mine. His name’s Chad, I think.” Spike tilted his head towards the man on the table.

Buffy put her hand on the butt of her handgun. She couldn’t kill Spike with regular bullets, but she could make him hurt pretty bad if he did anything to interfere with her job. What the hell was he doing here when she was on an investigation? “You turned him?”

Spike shook his head. “Not me. Dru did back when Angelus was around.”

“So, he’s gonna wake up any minute all hungry?” Buffy moved to keep an eye on both the body and Spike. She hadn’t seen any bite marks on the Harmony’s body.

“Didn’t you hear me, Slayer? He’s dead, and he shouldn’t be.”

Buffy stood perfectly still while her mind connected the dots. “I can’t feel his demon. It’s gone.”

“You’re a smart one. Angelus was an idiot for lettin’ you go.” Spike inspected the Slayer from head to toe. With a leering smirk, he drawled, “I do love a woman in uniform.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “That is so cliché, Spike.”

“Cliché but true, pet.” Spike waggled his eyebrows at the young woman. He certainly wasn’t about to let on to Buffy about the special ring that now adorned his finger. He had just found it that morning, and he wanted it to be a surprise. Spike glanced at the bodies again. “We have a problem here, Slayer. Whatever killed the minion and the bint… it’s not discriminating between species.”

Buffy chewed her lip for a second. “Agreed. I’m not exactly thrilled about working with you though. I thought we were gonna keep business and pleasure separate?”

“Feelin’s mutual, but you knew we’d cross paths sooner or later.” Spike sounded more convincing than he felt. He was looking forward to the opportunity to work with the Slayer again while fighting against a common foe. He could barely admit to himself that he found fighting by Buffy’s side more thrilling than fighting against her.

“What can you tell me about Chad here?”

Spike shrugged. “He’s a minion. What else is there to know? Normally I don’t give a rat’s ass about whether or not one comes back or not.”

Buffy nodded in understanding. Spike could easily make a new minion to replace Chad. She just hoped he wouldn’t. “What’s different this time?”

“They’re not the first.” Spike nodded towards the bodies. “Two nights ago, a Uixa demon by the name of Richard Jones was found killed the same way in the alley behind his tattoo parlor on Grant Street. His relatives contacted me to find the killer.”

Buffy gave Spike a suspicious look. “Why you?”

“I’m the Master of Sunnydale, of course.” Spike chuckled at Buffy’s gobsmacked look. He stepped towards her, and he reached out to cup her face. 

“You didn’t tell me you were the Master of Sunnydale.” Buffy blurted out. 

“You didn’t ask, luv.”

“Is it why you came back to Sunnydale?” Buffy felt her heart speed up in anticipation of his answer.

“No, I had to come back. My favorite Slayer is here in good old Sunnyhell.” Spike smirked. He lowered his head a bit.

Buffy stared up into Spike’s face. Heat pooled in her lower stomach when his fingers caressed her cheek. She slapped his hand away. “Not here,” she hissed. “Dead bodies are not a turn on.” 

Buffy took a gulp of air before she fled the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Hungry,” the voice whispered. “So very hungry. I need more. I need more power.”

Giles whistled under his breath while he strolled down the sidewalk. He looked up at the sun, deciding he was glad he’d walked to the magic shop rather than driving his old gray Citroen. “I can’t wait to read Reginald’s _Compendium of Demonic Origins,_ ” he said softly. 

As Giles passed a darkened alley, the sound of a wounded animal whining caught his attention. He peered into the blackness, but he couldn’t make anything out. He again looked up at the sun before he returned his attention to the noise. Despite his knowledge of the supernatural, Giles was confident that nothing would happen to him during the midday. Even so, he pulled a bottle of Holy Water from his jacket pocket.

Giles stepped into the alleyway. “Hello? Are you okay?” He took another step further into the gloom. The whimper sounded again. It was more urgent this time. 

“Yes, come to me,” the voice whimpered. “I can feel your power, mage.”

Giles heard the cry again. If he had been knowledgeable in rare demonic languages he would have realized that the whine was actually speech. Not just a hurt cry for help.

Still holding the belief that nothing would happen to him during the day, Giles took another step before he was engulfed by a viscous, black cloud. His fear rose as he struggled against his captor. Why hadn’t he driven his car? Why did he enter the damned alleyway? Giles started to pray while he struggled against the cloud, but it was to no avail. Whatever had him in its grip was stronger than he was. _God, help me._

“Power!” The voice was filled with glee. “Glorious, delicious power.”

Giles felt himself start to weaken. Something vital was slipping away, but the darkness that overwhelmed him clouded his thoughts and memories. The vial of holy water slipped from Giles’ fingers. It fell to the concrete, smashing into a million little pieces, and the water flowed harmlessly towards the storm grate.

The Watcher’s last thoughts were of his Slayer and her newest bunch of friends. He hoped that they would be able to avenge his death. He opened his mouth to scream in pain and terror, but the sound was muffled by the cloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Detective Mason Stein scanned the fingerprints into the computer. He hoped for a hit on the deceased identity. He looked over the file again until his young cadet partner sauntered into the station. Stein looked up when Buffy flopped down in the chair next to his desk.

“Let’s go see the crime scene.”

“You feel anything back there at the morgue?” Stein asked. He closed up the file and rose to his feet.

Buffy shrugged. “Felt lots of things, but I have no real conclusions yet.” She hopped to her feet again. She picked the car keys up from the desk. “It shouldn’t take us too long to get over to Breakers Woods though.”

Stein grabbed the keys from Buffy. “I’ll drive, not you.” He started off towards the front door of the police station.

“Hey, my driving isn’t that bad.” Buffy grabbed her file from where she left it earlier. She followed Stein’s path. “I haven’t wrecked a car in months and months.”

After Buffy and Stein were in the car, she opened the file again. “Kroger’s notes say the scene was abnormally clean. That could certainly make things difficult. Let’s hope the stress means they missed something.”

“Army boys playing paintball at that time of the morning sounds suspicious too,” Stein replied. 

Buffy wrinkled her forehead. “Willow told Giles that she’s seen a lot of military activity on the college campus the past few nights. They’re escorting anyone attending night classes around campus.”

A few moments later, Stein and Buffy pulled into the parking lot next to Wilkins Memorial. They stepped out of the vehicle into the mild October air.

“It’s shaping up to be a cool fall,” Stein said in a conversational tone. “Wonder if we’ll have another freak snowstorm this year.”

“I’ll be sure to ask the Powers That Be for you.” Buffy chuckled under her breath. She knew better than to try to explain that the snow was sent to keep a certain vampire from offing himself with the rising sun. She pointed to the nearby ground where someone had sprayed around the outline of a body. “This is where Harmony was found along with her car.”

“Not exactly lover’s lane.”

Buffy nodded. “It must have been because Harmony didn’t want to be seen making out with this one.”

Stein turned to look at Buffy. “Not her usual type?”

“No, not hardly. Harmony was part of the Cordettes when I moved here.” Buffy wrinkled her nose. “One of the ‘in’ crowd, if you know what I mean.”

“The male was found several miles in that direction.” Stein nodded towards the deep woods. “The male was found first. The female when the coroner parked here.”

Buffy walked around the area, looking for any clue to whom or what had killed Harmony Kendall. She was surprised by the lack of anything on the crime scene. “Do you remember what Ted was?”

Stein nodded his head in remembrance of the first time he had met Buffy Summers. Their meetings prior to her joining the police force hadn’t been exactly under the best of circumstances. “He wasn’t all that human.”

“There are many others who aren’t exactly human in Sunnydale.” Buffy watched Stein’s face carefully. If he accepted what she had to say, there might be other avenues of investigation to approach. “What if I were to tell you that I heard a rumor about another similar death?”

“Why wasn’t it reported?” Stein eyed Buffy.

“What if I was to say the rumored victim and one of our victims weren’t human?”

“Do you trust this rumor monger?”

Buffy let out a wild laugh. “No, Sometimes I don’t trust him one iota, but he’s not lying. Harmony was probably here because she was dinner, but our perp interrupted. Our male victim went by the name of Chad, and he should have turned to dust when he ‘died’, but he didn’t.”

“Are you talking about a vampire?” Stein gave Buffy an incredulous look.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Come on, Stein. Did you really buy that newspaper crap? Rival gangs fighting it out at the Bronze? That was a vamp named Luke. Gangs on PCP invading the school during Parent-Teacher night? Vamp named Spike. Oh, and magic is real! All the adults suddenly acting like kids? A chaos mage named Ethan Rayne.”

“Where was this rumored body found, Cadet?”

Buffy jerked her head towards Sunnydale. “Behind the tattoo parlor on Grant Street. I stopped by on my way back from the morgue. Like this one there weren’t any clues.”

“Well, let’s hope there’s something where our male victim died.” Stein looked towards the trees. “Looks like we’re going to get our exercise today.” He walked off in the direction of the crime scene.

“Peachy,” Buffy muttered under her breath while she followed her partner. “Just what I wanted to do. Go for a hike.”

Several hours later, Buffy and her partner were back at their patrol car. The walk hadn’t bothered the Slayer, but Stein was huffing and puffing. The sweat poured off the man’s bald head.

“Are you okay, sir?” Buffy asked in concern. “You’re looking a bit… I don’t know… pale.” She went to his side. 

“I’ll be fine.” Stein waved Buffy away. “I just need to get some rest.”

Buffy shrugged. “Okay, whatever. How about you drop me off at the station, I’ll make up the reports, and you can go home for some rest?”

“Sounds good.” Stein staggered over to the car. Once he was sitting down he felt better. Maybe he was just dehydrated. Some rest and liquids would do him some good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

After Stein dropped Buffy off at the police station, she typed up the report just as she said she would. Not that there was anything to tell. The scene where Chad had died had been as clean as Harmony’s. Buffy was just finishing up when Corderman came out of her office.

“Summers, there’s been another murder with an M.O. similar to your vics. Where’s Stein?”

Buffy looked up from her computer. She picked up a cup of coffee that she’d gotten on the way back from the cemetery. “The hike was hard on him. I told him I’d do the report. I’m almost finished. Should we call him?”

“I will in a minute. The patrol officer on the scene has already identified the victim as Rupert Giles.” Corderman looked at Buffy in surprise when the cadet let out a horrified gasp. The cup of coffee fell from the girl’s nerveless fingers, and she paled considerably. “Summers, are you okay?”

“Giles is my friend, my mentor,” Buffy whispered. Her eyes filled with tears. “He can’t be dead.”

“I’m so sorry, Buffy.” Cindy had no idea what to say. “He was found downtown in a back alley. Do you have any idea why he’d be down there?”

Buffy sniffed while she answered the chief’s question on autopilot. “His friend just published a book on demons. Giles was expecting it to come in at the magic shop. He probably went down to pick it up.”

“If you can’t handle this, Summers, I understand,” Corderman said. “I can hand the file over to Wilkins and his partner.”

Buffy sniffed again. She reached up to brush her tears away. “I’ve seen death before. I can handle it.”

“I’ll call Stein. He can meet you on the scene.”

Buffy nodded before she rose to her feet. “If this is like the other deaths, there won’t be any helpful clues there.”

“Can’t let that stop you, cadet. If you need to be relieved of the case, let me know.” Corderman was slightly worried. Usually cadets weren’t so closely involved with a murder investigation, but she knew that this cadet was special. Buffy’s aptitude for police work was unlike anything Cindy Corderman had even seen in her career.

“Yes, ma’am.” Buffy grabbed her jacket. “Tell Stein to hurry.” She was out of the police station in a heartbeat, on her way to find out whom or what killed her Watcher.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“The hunger! It grows,” the voice whispered. “I need more. I need all. More.”

Stein parked in front of his trailer. He lurched from his car with a wheezing cough. “Should have taken my blood pressure medication this morning,” he muttered. He stumbled towards the stairs that led up to the porch attached to his trailer.

“Are you drunk?” A tall, dark-haired woman in a long, tight dress stood on the porch of a nearby trailer. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she glared at the police officer.

Stein peered towards the voice. “No, Mrs. Teffet. Went for a hike, and now I don’t feel so good.”

“If you’re drinking, I’m reporting you,” the woman huffed before she went back inside her trailer.

Stein rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Morticia,” he muttered under his breath. He stumbled up the stairs, fumbled with his keys to unlock the door, and managed to drop his cell phone while he was inserting the door key.

When Stein opened the door he hit the phone, knocking it into a crack in the stairs. It fell into the darkness under the porch. “Ah, hell,” he swore. He staggered back down the stairs.

As a youngster, Stein had a fear of dark spaces. The spaces beneath and between other things that inspire a child’s imagination of monsters and other lurking evils. He had mostly conquered the fear, telling himself that any self-respecting adult male didn’t fear these places, while the kid deep inside still cowered at the sight of them. 

Under his porch was one such spot. 

It was dark and musty with very little penetrating light. Stein dropped to his knees, and he crawled under the porch. He groped around for the phone in the dirt. A hissing sound got his attention. Stein peered into the darkness. “Don’t tell me Morticia lost her damned snake again.”

Stein continued to grope for his phone all the while hoping he wouldn’t meet up with Merty, Mrs. Teffet’s pet snake. The hiss sounded again, only louder this time. “Hope the fucker’s not poisonous.”

Stein ignored the hissing sound while he strained to see his phone. Even if he had been paying attention, he wouldn’t have been able to see the encroaching viscous cloud about to envelope him. Stein let out a muffled grunt when something cold brushed against his face. He put up a hand to brush it away only to encounter flesh so icy his fingers tingled. Stein jerked his hand away. There wasn’t that much room under the porch. Who on earth was under it with him?

“Who’s there?” Stein put his other hand on the butt of a gun.

“Your puny weapons can’t hurt me,” the voice whispered. It used the human’s open mouth to invade the body. Souls tasted so much sweeter when they were filled with fear. “So much delicious power.”

Stein reached up to grasp his throat. He felt like he was drowning. When his phone started to ring, Stein groped around hoping that help would be on the way. No air passed through his mouth into his lungs, and as the world went dark, he heard hissing again. Stein fell to the ground with his legs thrashing out under the failing sunshine.

Mrs. Teffet petted her snake Merty while she stared out the window. “What is that fool doing now?” After a few moments, she heard ‘Wheel of Fortune’ come back on her television, and she turned away from the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Buffy stopped at the mouth of the alley, and she took a deep breath. After a few moments, she adjusted her jacket. Buffy stepped into the alley where she greeted the patrol officer. “Hey, Ernie. Where’s Wally?”

Ernie pointed further into the dark alley. “He’s down there with the body and the gentleman that found it.”

“Thanks.” Buffy let out a small sigh. “If you see Stein, send him on back. The chief called him at home.”

“Gotcha.” Ernie saluted. “Can’t wait till you’re on patrol duty with us, Summers. I’m gonna teach you to like Star Wars if it kills me.”

“Be careful what you say, Ernie, or it might bite you in the ass.” Buffy gave the young man a wave before she followed the direction he had indicated. She muttered under her breath. “Most likely will too, knowing Sunnydale.”

As Buffy proceeded into the alley with caution, she was assaulted by very familiar tingles on the back of her neck. “What the hell is he doing here?” she muttered under her breath. She surged into a wide spot in the alley.

Buffy covered her mouth when she saw Giles lying lifeless on the ground. He looked so peaceful she had the urge to shake his shoulder and tell him to quit pretending.

“Hey, cadet, where’s your partner?” Wally asked. He was surprised to see the young woman without a supervising officer.

“The chief is calling him,” Buffy said. Her eyes were glued to Giles’ body.

“Okay, well, this here is William Jamison. He says he was taking a shortcut through the alley when he found the body.” Wally flipped through his small notebook.

Buffy’s eyes shot to Spike. She raised one eyebrow at the vampire, who tilted his head towards a shaded manhole cover down the alley a few feet. Buffy nodded her head. Obviously, he had been travelling via the sewers when he’d popped up onto the surface for a reason.

“Normally, I’m not one for callin’ in the Bobbies, but since I have a passin’ acquaintance with the victim, I thought it best if I report it.” Spike smirked at the Slayer. “Scene looks hauntingly familiar if you ask me.”

“You know the victim?” Wally looked at Spike. “You didn’t tell me that before, Mr. Jamison.”

“Buffy wasn’t here.” Spike gave a simple shrugging gesture. “I only talk to her.”

Buffy let out another puff of air while she suppressed the urge to cry. “I knew the victim too. I think he might have been on his way to the magic shop to pick up a book. He was expecting one in.”

“The M.E.’s on the way,” Wally replied. “If you can handle this, I’m going to check to see if anyone heard or saw anything.” He pointed to the surrounding buildings.

“I’ll be fine, really.” Buffy nodded. “I’ve seen dead bodies and I can handle William here.”

After Wally left the scene, Buffy turned to Spike. “You just happened to find Giles dead. What is going on, Spike? That’s four in two days.” She went over to Giles and knelt beside him. 

“There’s no reason for him to be dead, Slayer. There’s not a mark on him. No injuries, no nothing.” 

Buffy touched Giles’ shoulder. “He looks like he’s sleeping. If I shake him, he’s sure to wake up.”

“If he wakes up now, luv, I suggest you run for your life.” Spike glanced around the alleyway with a sniff of the air. “There’s no scent here that’s out of the ordinary.”

Buffy did her own quick survey of the alley. “Maybe that’s the problem. Who or whatever is doing this isn’t out of the ordinary. For Sunnydale, anyway.”

“You’ll figure it out, Slayer,” Spike replied.

Buffy’s shoulders sagged. “What am I going to do without Giles? He always was my go-to guy when I needed to know something. What am I gonna tell Willow and Xander? I’m sure they’re going to blame me for this, just like they do everything else. They’re going to want answers and we don’t have them.”

“You’ll do great.” Spike reached out to touch Buffy’s shoulder when a voice interrupted.

“Hey, cadet, the chief couldn’t get a hold of Stein. Looks like we’re partners.” Wilkins, another detective, jogged up. “Who’s this?”

“He found Giles’ body.”

“You know the vic?” Wilkins studied the cadet and the witness. There was obviously some kind of connection between them.

Buffy stood up, and she bumped into Spike’s hand as she did. “Yeah, we both did. I know William from way back.”

“Any clues to the perp?”

Buffy shook her head. “No, it’s as clean as the other crime scenes.” Behind her, she felt Spike’s subtle agreement with her assessment. “If I didn’t know better I’d say that they dropped dead in their tracks.”

Wilkins looked around to make sure none of the patrol officers were around. “You know something, don’t you? Something the others will deny or validate with a different explanation. Kinda like when Uncle Rich turned kinda snaky and ate the principal last year?”

“First victim was a humanoid demon outside the tattoo parlor.” Spike jerked a thumb in the direction of the building in question. “One of the last victims was one of m’minions. Wasn’t the greatest vamp in the world, but he got the job done.”

Wilkins stared at Spike in shock. “Aren’t vamps supposed to dust when they die?”

“Not if something removes the demon and leaves the body,” Buffy muttered. “So far it’s been two demons and two humans.”

“There’s only three that we’re dealing with. Who’s in charge of looking at the other death?”

Spike raised a finger. “That would be me. Master of Sunnydale at your service, mate.”

Wilkins nodded his head. “Ah, okay.”

The M.E. arrived at that moment, and no more was said about demons and the mysteriousness of the deaths. By the time the man was done examining Giles to proclaim that there were no apparent cause of death, Chief Corderman had already radioed that Stein still hadn’t answered his phone. Buffy and Wilkins were ordered to go check on the errant detective while Spike went to rough up Willy at the Alibi Room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy unlocked the door to her apartment. She had kept all her rage and hurt bottled up inside her all day. Too many people she knew personally had been found dead that day. While she didn’t really care for Harmony Kendall, the girl wasn’t truly evil. Then, there was Giles, her mentor, her Watcher. What would she do without him? Finally, she and Wilkins had found no sign of Stein, but his cell phone was lost in the darkness under the officer’s front porch.

Buffy knew her ex-friends, Xander and Willow, were going to blame her for Giles’ death as if she was directly responsible. Their righteous attitudes had strained the friendship between the three teenagers during their senior year of high school. After the disastrous Graduation ceremony where they had to blow up the school with the Mayor turned snake inside, Xander and Willow had turned their backs on Buffy, only having contact with Giles. 

Once inside her apartment, Buffy closed the door, and she sank to the floor where she finally let the tears start to fall freely. She sat there sobbing until cool hands lifted her.

“Shh, luv. Everything will be all right, I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“I had your approval to get results,” Maggie Walsh protested. “I have done my job. We’ve made an effective weapon against the enemy.”

“What you made is something that killed five of my best officers to escape and doesn’t distinguish between friend or foe.” Colonel McNamara studied his subordinate. 

“It was meant to compliment Adam.” Walsh’s eyes filled with tears. She actually cared for her hideous creation. “I don’t understand why Adam’s dead. The Yokk-Foi shouldn’t have been able to destroy him. It’s not like he had a soul.”

Graham Miller stepped forward. “Maybe the uranium somehow mutated the Yokk-Foi, sir. It did suck Adam’s power cell dry.”

“We need to find the creature and contain it before the Committee finds out.” Colonel McNamara glanced around the room at the remaining soldiers. 

“I say we question the Yokks and the Fois that we used to crossbreed until they tell us everything, sir,” Riley Finn suggested.

“We haven’t got anything to lose,” Colonel McNamara replied. He pointed at Finn. “Make it so.”

Finn saluted the Colonel as did Miller and Gates. They left the room leaving Walsh alone with her boss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Buffy didn’t do her job, just like before,” Xander snarled. “Giles is dead because she’s off playing policeman.” 

Willow nodded in agreement. “She should have been there to protect Giles.”

Anya glanced at Tara. This wasn’t the first time they had listened to Willow and Xander rant and badmouth the friend that they had dumped after she refused to live her life according to them. Anya had observed that the two ex-Scoobies were careful not to say anything bad about Buffy around Giles though. The late Watcher was a true gentleman, defending his Slayer against attack.

“B-but what if whatever killed Mr. Giles had k-killed B-Buffy too?” Tara said from beneath her long hair.

Willow patted Tara’s hand. “We hung out with Buffy for two and half years. We know what we’re talking about. You don’t.”

“You don’t have to be so patronizing.” Anya glared at Willow and Xander.

Willow, Xander, and Tara stared at Anya in astonishment. Each one had different thoughts on the ex-demon’s outburst.

_How dare she tell me how I should treat my own girlfriend?_ Willow seethed.

_Would you shut your big mouth?_ Xander silently screamed at Anya. _If you weren’t such a fucking easy lay, I’d dump you in a heartbeat._

_Anya’s so brave,_ Tara thought with admiration. _I wish I had her strength._ She didn’t realize that she whispered the last words loud enough for Anya to hear.

Anya let a smirk settle on her face when she heard Tara’s secret wish. With a single thought her demonic visage and power pendant appeared. Her loss of power was just a ruse provided by D’Hoffryn. In fact, her boss had pulled her away from her usual duties with one special assignment in mind, which was to wait for Tara Maclay to make a wish that could easily be granted. “Wish granted.”

Xander let out a terrified shriek when Anya changed her appearance. “What have I been sexing up?” he screamed.

Willow watched in horror while light infused with Tara. “Tara?” she said in a hesitant voice.

Tara’s head flung back and her body stiffened when she was hit with power. She felt herself become different than she was before. Tara knew that no one would mess with her now. Certainly not her family or Willow would be powerful enough to make her do anything that she didn’t wish to do. As Tara’s body changed, the earth trembled beneath their feet, throwing Xander and Willow to the ground.

“Tara!” Willow scrambled across the floor towards her girlfriend.

“Your Tara is gone.” Saddened eyes took in the cowering redhead. Willow had such potential to be of a help to the world, yet she followed her friend Xander’s petty lead to drop a good friend rather than be supportive. “I am Terra Mater.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Spike lead Buffy to the bathroom where he helped her take a warm bath with lots of bubbles. He brushed away her tears until they finally dried up. After he toweled her off and rubbed scented lotion into her skin, he undressed and took her to bed in a candlelit room.

Buffy laid facing away from Spike with his cool body spooned behind her. Soft lips glided along her shoulder blade. “What am I going to do without Giles?” she whispered. “Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that we met up after graduation?”

“Yes, but tell me again,” Spike laughed into Buffy’s skin.

Buffy sighed while she rubbed her hand on her face. “That was a good fight, wasn’t it? Battling until we couldn’t move anymore.”

“Nobody getting the upper hand.”

“Too tired to fight, so we actually talked to each other.” Buffy bit her lip. “I haven’t made a mistake with you, have I?”

Spike tightened his grip on Buffy’s body. “No, pet. You haven’t made a mistake. The first time was a certainly a surprise, but not a mistake.” He gave a smirk that Buffy couldn’t see. “Always knew you’d fall for my tight, hot bod.”

“Tight, cold bod is more like it.” Buffy let out a giggle. After a moment of silence, she became serious again. “Did I mention we couldn’t find my partner?”

“You’ll manage and I’ll be here for you, luv. Why don’t you call the demon hunter tomorrow; see what he has to say?” Spike cradled Buffy close in an attempt to comfort her the best way he could. If there was anyone in his girl’s life he wished would have met up with this indiscriminate creature, he would have rather it had been the Whelp and Red instead of the Watcher.

Buffy pressed her face into the chilly pillow. “I’m glad Mom is away on that buying trip of hers. I’d hate to lose her too.”

“Tomorrow, I’m going to call a meeting with the Demonic Assembly. Hopefully they’ll listen to what I have to say since one of their own came to me to find out about the Uixa demon. Something fishy is goin’ on in Sunnyhell, and we need to get to the bottom of it.” Spike squeezed Buffy’s shoulder. “Just be careful out there, pet. I don’t know what I’d do without my favorite Slayer.”

Buffy rolled over, and she stared up into Spike’s crystal blue eyes. “You’d better be careful, too, Spike. If anything happened to you, I don’t think I could handle living here anymore.”

Spike stroked down the side of Buffy’s face with the back of one hand. “Got myself a secret weapon, yeah? Plenty of invulnerability for me.”

“Just so we’re straight on that, buddy. Something happens to you, and I’m hunting you down to make you well acquainted with Mr. Pointy.” Buffy pulled Spike’s head down to hers, and she pressed their lips together. She tilted her head to the side where she could open her mouth to allow his invading tongue to conquer her. As always the earth moved when they came together.

Spike raised his head. “That was some earthquake we just had.”

“I didn’t notice,” Buffy whispered. She pulled Spike’s head down. “Let’s just hope the world doesn’t end before we’re done loving each other. It’s Faith’s turn anyway.”

Spike chuckled while he allowed Buffy to distract him. He was still amazed at how easily he slotted himself between her thighs. If he had known that first night he had seen her dancing at the Bronze he would have forgone trying to kill her and would have just shagged her into submission.

“I love you, Spike.”

“Love you, too pet.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Where’s Summers?” Corderman looked around the squad room.

Wilkins looked up from his desk where he was going over the case files. “Her shift was over. She was looking a little rough around the edges too. I’m sure her boyfriend is taking care of her as we speak.”

“I didn’t realize Cadet Summers had a significant other.”

Wilkins chuckled. He distinctly remembered the vibes that poured off of his younger colleague and the ‘witness’ at the last crime scene. “To tell you the truth, he doesn’t exactly fit the ‘boy’ part of boyfriend. She’s dating a vampire.”

Corderman stared at her officer in astonishment. “Little Buffy Summers is dating a vampire? Doesn’t she know what happens to girls who go out with those creatures?”

“You really don’t know, boss?” Wilkins shook his head. “Summers is the Slayer.”

Corderman wrinkled her forehead. “I thought that the Slayer was that girl named Faith?”

“She is, but Buffy’s the original.” Wilkins leaned back in his chair. “I only found out because Uncle Rich had files on just about everyone in Sunnydale in his safe. I read them after he died. There wasn’t anything on a creature that can suck the life right out of a person without leaving a clue though. I certainly wish there had been.”

“Do you still have those files?”

Wilkins nodded with a shrug. “I thought they might come in handy someday.”

“That day is now, Officer Wilkins.” Corderman tapped her chin with a finger. “I want you and Cadet Summers to pour over them tomorrow. Something tells me the answer, however indirectly, is in those records.”

“Of course, boss.” Wilkins nodded. “I also need to report that we couldn’t find Stein. He wasn’t at home or any of his other hangouts.”

Corderman dropped into the chair beside Wilkins’ desk. “That’s three officers connected with this case that something has happened to.”

“His car was parked outside his trailer, and Summers found his phone under the porch.” Wilkins shook his head. “No sign of Stein though.”

“Stick with Summers. This is an odd case. Hopefully she can solve it.”

Wilkins handed Corderman a file. “Only problem is this victim was part of her team.”

Corderman opened the folder. “Rupert Giles. Why is that name so familiar?”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Finn, Miller, and Gates threw the Yokk and Foi sub-terrestrials in together, they sat back to observe how the two demons interacted. They were surprised to see that the two species hissed at each other in a feral manner before retreating to opposite sides of the room.

Miller leaned forward, switched on the microphone linked to the cell, and he started to speak. “Tell us why you don’t like each other.”

The big, ugly Yokk sneered towards the speaker. His gravelly growl echoed through the quiet cell. “Not like doesn’t even cover what we feel for each other. I’d safely say that loathe does not cover the depth of our feelings for each other.”

“So there is no chance of your species crossbreeding?”

The petite Foi female’s face had a disgusted grimace on it. “That is physically impossible between us.” She pointed towards the Yokk male and herself. “It is also monumentally stupid. A Yokk-Foi spawn, bred between a male Yokk and a female Foi, is … Well, if the legend is real.” She trailed off with a shudder.

Finn spoke into the microphone. “Tell us the legend.” When the demons appeared reluctant he reached over to push a button. After watching the Yokk and Foi writhe on the cell floor for thirty seconds, Finn released the switch.

“Talk or the pain happens again.”

The male Yokk dragged himself to his feet. He shook off the pain with a grumble. “Fine, human sack of meat, I’ll tell you.”

“Don’t!” the Foi hissed. “They are not worthy.”

The Yokk tilted his head in agreement. “They’ve done something stupid,” he said in his native tongue.

The Foi shrugged before she retreated to her side of the cell. She knew the Yokk male was probably right. Humans were such idiots. “Whatever.” She waved her hand in dismissal.

“Tell us now.” Finn’s finger hovered over the pain button.

The Yokk turned towards the speaker. “Several millennia ago, the Yokk and Foi lived peacefully in their own dimension.”

Miller put his hand over the microphone. “There’s other dimensions?” His only answer was shrugged shoulders.

“Then one day a Yokk named Ramerix and a Foi named Juli’axa fell in love. They mated as is custom for both our species. Their offspring destroyed our dimension in their quest for power. Nothing could destroy them, though many tried. Only a few members of our species escaped.”

“There’s lots of power in this dimension,” the Foi muttered softly. “Nuclear fusion, several Hellmouths, and magic are but a few of the things it’ll go after. Besides every Foi knows it’s the Yokks that destroyed paradise.”

The Yokk sneered at the small fairy like demon. “No, the Yokk know it’s the Foi’s fault paradise was lost.”

The Initiative soldiers lost interest in the fighting demons. They each were lost in their own speculation.

“What did Walsh make exactly?” Gates whispered. “I don’t want to go looking for this thing.”

Finn shook his head. “I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter what we want, Gates. We need to catch it soon before the civilians figure out we had anything to do with it.”

“You saw the tapes,” Miller replied in a quiet voice. “How can we stop something that takes away what makes you live? It killed Adam, and he was made to be indestructible.”

Finn and Gates just stared at their squad leader. They each hoped the colonel could come up with a viable plan to capture the creation.

Then the earth rumbled, throwing every person – human and demon – in the Initiative facility to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Under the abandoned high school the earthquake created a deep rift in the basement floor directly beneath the library. Mist curled up out of the hole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Power,” the humanly created Yokk-Foi whispered. “I smell power.” It rose from the creature it was feeding on. Higher and higher, it ascended with its black tendrils twitching and seeking until it found two separate sources of the much coveted power.

The Yokk-Foi hovered while it tried to choose which source was to be consumed first. After a while it started to drift towards downtown Sunnydale. Those that it swept by felt a cold sense of dread spread through their body despite the unusual October warmth. Most hurried away from the area where the feelings were most prevalent. Many chalked it up to being ‘that time of the year’, completely unaware of the danger that had just passed them by.

After all, Halloween was just six short days away, and everyone knew how weird that night could be in Sunnydale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Terra Mater looked down at the cowering humans at her feet. She had Tara’s memories of how they treated those around them, and she was less than pleased. An evil hyena demon hovered over both Xander and Willow. This was a demonic possession they had both embraced wholly and gratefully, wanting power for themselves.

“You have been judged,” Terra Mater’s voice was as great as a thunderous waterfall. “Willow Danielle Rosenberg, you have been found lacking.”

“Tara, baby,” Willow whimpered. “Please forgive me.”

“She’s a dirty demon now,” Xander sneered. “You don’t need her forgiveness.”

Anya laughed while she shook her head. “She is no demon, Xander. She is a goddess.” She turned to Terra Mater. “If you should ever need me, do not hesitate to call for me.” She blinked out of sight.

Terra Mater gave a peaceful smile. “Anyanka will make an excellent priestess. Now, I must go seek out those who need my help the most.” She raised her hands, and in a pillar of great light, she too disappeared.

“Tara,” Willow cried out piteously. “Come back to me.”

Xander scrambled to his feet. He latched a hand on Willow’s arm, and he jerked her to her feet. “Quit that blubbering, Willow. We’ll fix them both. Anya and Tara will regret the day they crossed us.” He pushed her towards the bookcase that held Giles’ most magical texts. “Find something that will help us.”

Willow brushed the tears from her face while she stumbled to the shelves. She picked out a large, leather bound tome and crossed the room to the table. Willow was so intent on reading the book she failed to see the black tendril that curled into the room from under the front door.

Xander stared off into space thinking about what he was going to do to Anya once he got his hands around her dirty, disgusting demon neck. He flexed his hands into fists over and over as he fell further and further into the fantasy. Xander didn’t even notice the inky viscous cloud that surrounded him until it was too late. He opened his mouth to get Willow’s attention, but he found that no sound penetrated out of the vapor.

The first power to leave Xander’s body was the hyena demon, leaving the young man acutely aware of the things he had done to Buffy and others in the past few years. Before he could feel too guilty though, what made Xander himself was sucked out too. He fell sideways on the couch with a slight thump.

“Witch,” the Yokk-Foi whispered when it moved towards the red haired woman at the table. “So much potential and so much power in one little fragile body.” It surrounded the mortal quickly and efficiently.

Willow struggled to no avail against the entity that surrounded her. The hyena infection slipped out of her body with no effort, but the magical drain was almost painful in comparison. She tried to use the magic against the creature that attacked her. However, the more magic she used, the more magic it absorbed. Soon, that portion of Willow’s power burned out, leaving only her soul left for the Yokk-Foi to consume. In a matter of seconds, the red head slumped in her chair dead, not a mark anywhere on her body.

The Yokk-Foi turned its attention towards the other power source. It thought that the witch was the source it had sensed before, not realizing that it had missed meeting up with a goddess capable of defeating it with a thought just seconds before. The Yokk-Foi, drunk on the triple dose of power from Willow, meandered towards the abandoned high school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“I should get up to check out that earthquake,” Buffy said in a lazy tone. She cuddled against Spike’s body and didn’t feel like moving. “Last time we had one, the Master escaped from his lair and I died.”

Spike laughed when Buffy didn’t move. “I know the feelin’, pet. I really should toddle off to call the Committee, but I’m much too comfortable.”

The sudden appearance of a woman in the Slayer’s bedroom startled both Buffy and Spike. Buffy clutched the sheet to her breast while Spike growled at the intruder.

“Arise, warriors,” Terra Mater said. “The Hellmouth is open.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Report,” McNamara barked when Miller and his men entered the office.

“The creature is attracted to power, Sir,” Miller replied. “I’m sure we can capture it with the right bait.”

“A power cell like Adam’s might work, sir,” Finn suggested.

“His power cell was made of uranium,” McNamara contemplated. “We have a good quantity in storage.” Rising to his feet, he crossed to a map of Sunnydale and the surrounding area.

“May I, sir?” Forrest waited for permission before he joined the colonel. He pointed at several points on the map. “These are known victim locations.”

McNamara used the points to triangulate a central location. “Take Beta team and use the uranium as bait. The hostile must be contained.”

“Yes, sir.” The three soldiers saluted.

Finn went to inform Beta team of the newest mission while Miller and Gates procured the uranium. The soldiers set up the trap near the Wilkins Memorial Cemetery where they knew the creature had been before. Then, they settled in to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Arise, warriors,” Terra Mater said. “The Hellmouth is open.”

Buffy stared at the newcomer. “Tara, is that you?” She was sure she recognized Willow’s girlfriend from a few pictures Giles had at the Magic Box.

“Hello, Buffy.”

“What the heck is going on?” Buffy looked confused.

“I may have inadvertently opened the Hellmouth,” Terra Mater replied.

“You caused the earthquake,” Spike stated.

“Unfortunately,” Terra Meter nodded. “It was an unforeseen event that was beyond my control. When Anyanka elevated this body, we became tied to the earth and its events.”

“Can you close it?” Buffy asked. “If the Hellmouth stays open, who knows the consequences?”

The look on Terra Mater’s face turned thoughtful. “Yes, I think I can. If I can get help from my siblings, Sol and Luna, it should be a piece of cake.” She tapped her chin. “Now, to find two beings willing to host 

Buffy glanced at Spike out of the side of her eye. “I’m willing to host one of them.”

“Don’t look at me. I need to meet up with the Demonic Assembly about the people and demons dyin’ here in good old Sunnyhell.” Spike shook his head. “I don’t need a hitchhiker taggin’ along. It’ll be hard enough gettin’ them to talk to a half-breed like m’self.”

Terra Mater’s eyebrows shot up. “What are you talking about?”

“There’s something loose in Sunnydale.” Buffy’s eyes filled with tears. “It’s what killed Giles. It also got Harmony Kendall, a demon, and sucked the vamp right out of one of Spike’s minions. And that’s the kills we know of.”

“That’s not good,” Terra Mater muttered under her breath. “You might get your audience easier if Sol is along for the ride.”

Spike and Buffy glanced at each other again. After a bit of silent communication, they both turned to Terra Mater. Buffy spoke their decision aloud. “If your brother and sister can help us close the Hellmouth and catch whatever the monster is, we’re willing.”

Terra Mater bowed her head in acknowledgement. “Then, it shall be done.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Corderman opened the folder. “Rupert Giles. Why is that name so familiar?”

Wilkins looked up from his paperwork. “He was the librarian when the school blew up and Uncle Rich ate the principal.”

“Right. I met him the night the gang on PCP invaded the high school a few years back,” Corderman said with a nod. “I could never figure out why a gentleman with his background could stoop to being a high school librarian. He was the curator at the British Museum, you know?”

Wilkins rubbed the back of his neck in a self-conscious sort of way. “It appears the Slayer has an older mentor. Giles was that mentor for Summers.”

“Was that in your uncle’s files?”

“Yeah.” Wilkins let out a startled grunt when a woman appeared behind the police chief. “Who the hell are you?” he demanded.

“I am Terra Mater. I need your help.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The Yokk-Foi paused in its drunken meandering towards the dominant, pulsating power source. A smaller, more familiar source of nourishment throbbed against the Yokk-Foi’s senses. It turned to pursue the recognizable food.

“Here it comes,” Riley Finn whispered to his squad. “Everyone, get ready.” 

At the commander’s words the soldiers tensed. They lifted their weapons to aim at the creature, and they had to hold back their gasps of horror and surprise when they realized the Yokk-Foi looked nothing like its genetic parents. 

The Yokk-Foi noticed the inconsequential humanoids near the power source. “Dinner and dessert,” it hissed. It centered its attention on the uranium power cells.

“Fire!” Finn shouted. He opened fire with his tranquilizer gun. 

Part of the squad had tranquilizer guns like Finn. Another part of the squad had tazer rifles, while several of the soldiers had nets to throw over the creature once it was downed.

The Yokk-Foi laughed when the soldiers attacked it. The tranquilizer darts passed through its body while the tazer attack merely gave the monster more control. “Puny humans, there is no way you can defeat me.”

“It’s not working, Finn,” Graham Miller muttered.

“I can see that, Miller,” Finn said from between gritted teeth. “Throw the nets over it.”

The soldiers watched in horror as the net disappeared into the monster’s body.

“Retreat,” Finn screamed. “Scatter and return to base.” He backed away from the Yokk-Foi which was happily sucking the energy out of the uranium cells. Then, he turned to run as fast as he could through the wooded area.

Riley could hear his fellow soldiers crashing through the underbrush. He almost shouted out loud when he thought they had run in the wrong direction. Finn gave a mental shrug. If their blunder allowed him to get away what did he care? The best thing he’d learned since leaving Iowa was to look out for number one.

What Riley Finn didn’t comprehend was that his squad had run in the right direction, and he was running deeper into the forest. After a few minutes of running, Riley realized that he was surrounded by total silence. Even the night birds and crickets had ceased making noise. 

Riley stopped in his tracks. An unsettling feeling crawled up and down his spine. “Miller, is that you?” He whirled around when a sinister laugh sounded behind him.

Riley felt a fissure of relief go through his mind when he saw a man lurch out of the trees. He stepped towards the man, but when the laughter sounded again he realized that it hadn’t emanated from the other human male.

“Help me,” the man croaked. 

Finn raised his tranq gun, and he aimed it at the man. “Who are you and what are you doing out here?”

“Help me!” the man croaked again.

Riley fired the rest of his tranquilizer darts into the man who then fell to the ground where he twitched for a few moments before he fell limp. The drugs in just one of the darts were strong enough to bring down an elephant. A human had no chance of help. Detective Stein died alone on the forest floor.

“So easy,” the Yokk-Foi hissed in a drunken voice. 

Finn looked around when he heard the hissing. When he saw the Yokk-Foi emerge from the forest, he was poised to start running again. Fear filled his mind when he saw viscous black tendrils emerge from the Yokk-Foi. Riley ran a few steps before the tendrils encircled his legs and pulled him to the ground.

“Let me go,” Finn screamed. He clawed at the ground while he kicked at the black mass encircling his body. Any more sounds were dampened by the Yokk-Foi.

Riley Finn’s last thought in the world was the unfairness of life and how things had gone so downhill for him ever since he insulted this girl Hally at the local nightclub. 

The Yokk-Foi rose up to extend its senses. It was time to go check out the strongest power source in town.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SIX DAYS TILL HALLOWEEN

“So tired,” the Yokk-Foi hissed while it sagged to the ground. It felt sated and full of its ill-gotten energy. “Maybe a nap would do me some good.” It searched around for a good place to take a short break from sucking up as much food as it could handle.

Soon, the Yokk-Foi found itself outside the Shady Hill Cemetery. It floated over to a crypt marked ‘Colby’ where it eased itself through the crack under the door. The Yokk-Foi floated back into the darkness and shadows, and it settled down in the dust for a rest.

“So much power,” the Yokk-Foi murmured. “Soon I will rule the world.” Even in its relaxed, satiated state, it continued to suck power from the small creatures in the surrounding area.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“This body’s feelings for yours are quite strong,” Luna commented. She glanced at the vampire that now housed her mate.

“As does this one for yours,” Sol agreed. “I’ve never been a vampire before. It’s quite liberating.”

Luna laughed. “Well, we should go into hiding and let our hosts go about their business.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Woah,” Buffy exclaimed. “That was a trip and a half.”

“It was something alright,” Spike muttered. Even though he agreed for the possession by the male god, he hated sharing his space with other alpha males. He’d spent two decades with Angelus and that had been enough for him. “I need to go see the Demonic Assembly. The Committee has arranged a meeting in a few hours.”

“I need to call Wesley and tell him about Giles.” Buffy sighed.

Spike put his arms around Buffy. “Do you need me to stay?”

Buffy shook her head. “No, you need to talk to this Demonic Committee thing. I’ll be okay.” She lifted Spike’s hand and kissed it. “Besides, I need to ask Wes if he can contact the Council to let them know that Giles is gone.”

“I doubt that bunch of wankers will give a damn, pet.”

“I know, but it’s just the right thing to do.” Buffy pulled away from Spike. She grabbed up his duster and tossed it to him. “Let’s get this killing machine off the streets.”

“Be back as soon as I can.” Spike swung the duster onto his shoulders while he exited the apartment.

Buffy looked at the phone with a sigh. “Buck up, Summers. You’re a big girl now.” Swallowing her apprehension, she crossed to where she kept her address book. She looked up Wesley’s cell phone number and carefully dialed. After a few rings, he answered the phone.

“Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.”

“Hey, Wes, it’s Buffy.” 

“Good morning, Buffy. I wasn’t expecting you to call me.” Wesley laid his fork down. He was enjoying breakfast in a little diner in a town called Gershwin near the Nevada border. He’d just killed off a nest of Vynock demons.

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting to have to call you either.” Buffy twisted the phone cord around her fingers. “I’m afraid I have bad news though. Giles was killed yesterday.”

Wesley’s jaw dropped. “By what, may I ask?”

“I don’t know, Wes. There wasn’t a mark on his body. He looked like he was sleeping.” Buffy realized she was crying and wiped the tears from her face.

“And of course those little brats you called friends blame you,” Wesley snarled. He had caught the tail end of Xander and Willow dropping Buffy because she refused to let them run her life in the way they wanted.

“Haven’t heard from them actually,” Buffy muttered. “And I’m perfectly happy keeping it that way.” She wasn’t sure how to approach Wesley about Tara’s changed status though.

Wesley glanced at his watch. “I need to sleep. I was up all night. Then, I can be on my way to Sunnydale.”

“I hate to ask, but can you call the Council to let them know?” Buffy asked. Then, she hesitated for a moment. “Is Faith with you?”

“No, she’s spending time in Los Angeles with Angel and Cordelia.” Wesley knew the two Slayers didn’t see eye to eye. “I will be happy to call Travers and inform him of Rupert’s passing.”

“Thanks, Wesley.” Buffy let out a heavy sigh. 

“How is your … partner taking this development?” Wesley asked carefully.

“Whatever killed Giles is sucking up demons, too. It’s so not a good thing.”

Wesley decided that sleeping was out of the question. “Never mind the sleep. I’ll be there as soon as I can, Buffy.”

“Okay. See you when you get here.” Buffy let the phone fall into its cradle. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t get any sleep before she had to get ready for work. Maybe it would just be best to go in early.

Wesley closed his phone, pocketed the device, and wiped his mouth. He threw down his napkin before he dug a few dollars out of his jacket pocket to throw down on the table.

“Was the food okay?” the waitress asked when Wesley paid the bill.

“Delicious, ma’am. Best I’ve had in ages. Just bad news, I’m afraid.” Wesley gave the waitress a salute before he strolled out to his motorcycle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Wilkins rubbed the back of his neck in a self-conscious sort of way. “It appears the Slayer has an older mentor. Giles was that mentor for Summers.”

“Was that in your uncle’s files?” Corderman asked.

“Yeah.” Wilkins let out a startled grunt when a woman appeared behind the police chief. “Who the hell are you?” he demanded.

“I am Terra Mater. I need your help.”

Corderman hid her surprise at the sight of the newcomer. The time around Halloween always brought out the strangest occurrences and people. 

Wilkins glanced at his boss, who gave the nod to go ahead, before he carefully asked, “How can we be of help?” It wasn’t every day that someone popped into the police station asking for help.

“The Mouth of Hell is open.” Terra Mater waved her hand in the air. “The Slayer, her vampire, and I plan on closing it. I need room to work. Use one of your lame excuses to order an emergency evacuation of the city.”

“What? You can’t be serious? We can’t make all those people leave their homes,” Corderman exclaimed.

Terra Mater tilted her head while she communicated with Tara. It wasn’t so much that Tara Maclay was gone as she was merged with the Goddess that now lived in her body. “There may be a solution. We can fix the Hellmouth during the festival at the college in three of your days.”

“How so?” Wilkins asked.

“Easy. Send out free passes to the festival.” Terra Mater smiled. “I will take care of anyone left in the houses.”

“How big of a radius from the old high school are we talking here?” Wilkins looked at the map on the wall behind Terra Mater.

“Four blocks, I believe.”

“That will take some planning, I’m afraid,” Corderman said. “It’s awfully short notice.”

“It needs to be done.” Terra Mater hoped that the humans would do as she asked without her having to coerce them with magic.

“It will be,” Wilkins promised. “Even if I have to pay for the blasted passes myself.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Anyanka had the feeling something was not quite right. She couldn’t put her finger on what was bothering her. “I hate when I feel like this,” she muttered. “I can’t get my mind on my work.”

Finally, Anyanka set her umbrella adorned drink down to study what was bothering her. “Blast it, what are Xander and that witch doing now? They really think they can hide from me.” With a snap of her fingers, she appeared inside Giles’ apartment. “Oh bother,” she said when she saw the dead bodies. “I hope the Slayer doesn’t blame this on me.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“That’s an interesting phrase for a demon.”

Anyanka looked up to see an older man around Giles’ age descend from the bedroom stairs. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Ethan Rayne, an old friend of Rupert’s.” Ethan looked at the two dead bodies. “They were like that when I got here. I hope Ripper isn’t in trouble.”

“He’s dead,” Anyanka said bluntly.

Ethan tried to hide his astonishment. He’d just talked to Giles on the phone the day before when they discussed Reginald Bey’s debut book of his writing career. “How did it happen?”

Anyanka shook her head. “You’d have to ask Buffy. She probably knows more than I do.”

“I doubt the Slayer will be too happy to see me.” Ethan chuckled. “Last time I was in town I turned all the adults into teenagers so the Mayor could kidnap some babies for a ritual.”

Anyanka looked impressed. “Goodness, you’re a fellow that knows how to have a good time.”

Ethan looked at the bodies again. “Not that the Slayer bothers me, but maybe we should vacate the premises before we get accused of something we _didn’t_ do for a change.”

“I feel like I have to report this.” Anyanka waved her hand at the two bodies. “I mean they’re dead, and I didn’t have anything to do with it. Buffy was always nice to me despite how those two treated her.”

“Whatever you feel is best, my dear.” 

Anyanka studied the bodies with a worried look on her face. “You know, 900 years ago, I was called to a dimension on special assignment. While I was there I granted a wish. It created the most ghastly creature I’ve ever seen. It sucked all the power out of the dimension, and it had to be abandoned. I’m so glad I got called back before I was killed. The deaths the Yokk-Foi caused looked just like that. All peaceful. No evisceration or emasculation.”

Ethan studied the bodies a bit more closely. “I think you’re right. There is an odd absence of power around the bodies. I would have thought some of the witch’s power would have clung to her even after death.”

Anyanka sighed. “It is as I said then. We have to warn Buffy. Hoffy might punish me again for this despite it not being my fault. He was really, really upset last time.”

“Is there someone else we can talk to that the Slayer likes better?”

“Of course.” Anyanka grinned. “You are completely brilliant for mortal. I’ll just get Terra Mater to tell Buffy about these two. Terra Mater, I need you,” she called out rather loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Sol studied the Assembly members. He didn’t like what he saw. There were only about five members in all that were there to represent the whole of the Sunnydale demons. The others were only out for their own gain.

_Our best bet is either Hassib or Achen,_ Spike thought to his hitchhiker. He mentally indicated the two men he was talking about. _Hassib is a Penhuibin and Achen owns a demonic strip club._

_Yes, the three conferring in the corner too,_ Sol replied. _All five of them own businesses here in Sunnydale. They have an invested interested in making sure nothing too bad happens in Sunnydale._

“What do you want, half-breed?” A big, ugly demon sneered at Spike. “We don’t like your kind around here.”

Spike ignored the demon, and he spoke to Hassib. “There’s something loose in Sunnydale that’s a threat to demon and humans alike. I know of four deaths already. Two were human and two were demons.”

“Why should we listen to you?” the ugly demon from before spoke.

Sol pushed forward, taking command of Spike’s body. “William the Bloody represents more than just the vampires of Sunnydale, you idiot.” He waved his hand, and the demon’s mouth was fused closed. “He represents my sisters and myself too.”

“My lord Sol.” Kitten Firecaster came forward to supplicate herself in front of Spike. As soon as her lord had spoken she’d known instinctually that it was him. Whatever was going on must be incredibly important for the god to take on mortal form, and a vampire at that. “I am willing to listen to what your representative has to say.”

“Thank you,” Sol said with a gracious tone. “I’m glad at least one of you is willing. Please arise.”

“Not all of us are like that fool,” Kitten replied while she stood up. She waved towards a chair. “Why don’t you get comfortable, William?” She knew the vampire was the Master of Sunnydale. Unlike some of her Assembly counterparts, she kept an eye on the paper, and she knew that vampire turning were almost to a standstill since Spike had taken over.

Sol retreated again to let Spike give the Assembly the news. The vampire sat in the indicated chair where he twisted the skull ring on his right thumb around and around. “I’ll cut to the chase. There’s something loose in Sunnydale that is killin’ anything in its path.”

“That’s nothing new,” Hassib said.

Spike turned to Hassib. “It sucked the demon out of one of m’minions. Left the body undusted. There was also an Uixa demon killed along with two humans.” He paused to take a breath.

“Something about the humans makes you anxious,” Hassib said. His species was able to pick up on the emotions of others if the said emotions were strong enough.

“Well, one of them,” Spike replied. “One of them was the Slayer’s Watcher, Rupert Giles.”

“Meaning she won’t be happy about it,” XanDaria entered the conversation at last. “Possibly reckless too.”

Spike shook his head. “I don’t think so. Sol’s sister-wife resides in Buffy.”

Kitten gasped in surprise. “How did you manage that?”

“Buffy’s my mate,” Spike replied with a proud shrug. He loved telling everyone that the Slayer belonged to him. She was the most beautiful thing in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“It will be,” Wilkins promised. “Even if I have to pay for the blasted passes myself.”

“How many will we need?” Corderman asked.

Terra Mater had a faraway look on her face. “567,” she replied in a distant voice. 

“So many?” Corderman whistled.

“Not all are human,” Terra Mater replied. “Demons tend to congregate at the Hellmouth, even the non-violent ones.”

“What about that one that’s in every crowd?” Wilkins rubbed his forehead. He felt a headache coming on. “You know that one old fart that doesn’t want to go anywhere, and ends up staying for the hurricane despite the warnings?”

Corderman shrugged. “This is Sunnydale. I’m sure I can find some stupid idiotic law we can use to arrest the old fart. Your uncle had some doozies on the books.”

“I am being called,” Terra Mater announced. “I will check back in with you later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The cemetery groundskeeper stared down at the bodies of the dead birds. “Odd,” he muttered. Then, he shrugged. All of Sunnydale was odd in his opinion. He just hoped he didn’t find any dead bodies lying around unattended. He hated when that happened. Without realizing it, he drifted closer and closer to where the Yokk-Foi lay resting. The groundskeeper didn’t even have time to scream when his essence was sucked from his body.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Terra Mater appeared in Giles’ apartment living room. Anyanka stood wringing her hands together, her eyes darting from the dead bodies of Willow and Xander, and then back to the man standing next to her.

“I found them like that,” Anyanka blurted out. “They were dead when I got here.”

“They were dead when I got here too,” Ethan echoed. “I was just looking for Ripper. Anyanka here tells me he’s dead too.”

“Better do something before the Yokk-Foi sucks up all of Sunnydale,” Anyanka said. “They’re bad news you know.”

Terra Mater tilted her head. “You know what this creature is, Anyanka?”

Anyanka nodded. “Yeah, I kinda sorta accidently on purpose made one before, but I didn’t make this one,” she denied with haste.

“Neither did I,” Ethan said quickly. “I like chaos, but not that much.”

Terra Mater rubbed her forehead. “This is getting more and more out of control. Not only is the Hellmouth opening, we have an almost indestructible creature roaming Sunnydale.”

“The Hellmouth is opening?” Anyanka asked in a surprised voice.

“Yes, when you elevated my status you caused an earthquake.”

“Which opened the Hellmouth,” Ethan stated. “I’d say the best way to get rid of your almost indestructible creature is lure it down into Hell and slam the gate behind it.”

Terra Mater gave Ethan a very considering look. Then, a smirk graced her face. _This one will be perfect for Sol,_ she thought. “Excellent idea,” she said aloud. “Go to my brother and start the plans.” She reached out to touch Ethan’s shoulder, marking him as a Sun Priest while she sent him to Spike.

Ethan opened his mouth to speak, but he disappeared from Giles’ living room.

“Now, we need to inform Buffy about Willow and Xander,” Terra Mater said. “She’s going to be devastated. First Giles, and now Willow and Xander. I know they weren’t friends with her anymore, not really. I just don’t know how much more she can take.” She turned sad eyes towards Willow’s unmarked body.

“You really loved her, didn’t you?” Anyanka asked.

“Yes, I did, but she was too influenced by Xander to break away from him.” Terra Mater shook her head. “I don’t think she ever really got over her childhood crush on him.”

Anyanka patted Terra Mater’s arm. She was unsure of what else to do for the young woman turned goddess. 

Terra Mater squared her shoulders. “There are other things we have to deal with right now. Let’s go tell Buffy about Xander and Willow. She can contact the proper authorities.” She grasped Anyanka’s hand, and they too disappeared from Giles’ living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Wesley shut his phone after finishing his international call to the Council. It was a good thing he was already on his way back to Sunnydale since Travers basically ordered him to go directly there. “Second chances,” he snorted. “As if I really need one or want one for that matter.”

Reopening the phone, Wesley dialed Angel’s Los Angeles number. Faith needed to know he’d be detouring to Sunnydale before meeting up with her. 

“Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless,” Cordelia’s cheery voice greeted Wesley.

“Hi, Cordelia. It’s Wesley. Can I speak to Faith?”

“Hey Wes, sure thing.” Cordelia pulled the phone away from her face, and she yelled. “Faith, phone!”

“Coming.” Faith bounced out of Angel’s office. “Who is it?”

Cordelia handed the receiver over to Faith. “Wes.”

“Hey, Watcher boy. What’s the what?” Faith asked when she put the phone to her ear.

“Buffy called this morning while I was having breakfast. Giles was killed by something.” Wesley leaned back on his bike seat. 

“Oh my Lord,” Faith breathed out. “Is B okay?” She didn’t always see eye to eye with the older Slayer, but Giles’ death was not something she’d wished on Buffy.

“I’m on my way to Sunnydale now as per Travers’ orders. When I find out I’ll give you another call.” Wesley grimaced at the memory of the cold, uninterested tone the head Watcher had taken when he heard the news. “So, I’ll be a bit longer before I’m there in Los Angeles to pick you up.”

Faith suppressed a disgruntled snort. “Gotcha, big boy. I’ll just keep hanging out with Angel and Cordy then.”

“Be careful,” Wesley told his Slayer.

“You too.” Faith handed the receiver back to Cordelia, who had a questioning look on her face. “Giles is dead.”

Cordelia looked at Faith in shock. She’d always known it was possible for any of them to die back in Sunnydale, but she was still surprised when someone did. “Wonder if I should call Harmony. See if she’s heard anything.” She checked for the dial tone before she dialed the Kendall’s Sunnydale number.

“Mrs. Kendall, it’s Cordelia Chase. Is Harmony around?” 

“Oh no, I didn’t think about calling you,” Mrs. Kendall gushed, her voice filled with tears. “Harmony’s passed away. She was found dead in a park here in Sunnydale. The police are still investigating.”

Cordelia was at a loss for words. She had no idea what to say to Harmony’s mother. Finally, she said, “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Kendall. If there’s anything I can do, please let me know. Please call me when you’ve made the arrangements. I’d like to come to the funeral.”

“You were always a good friend to my little girl. Even when she wasn’t. Thank you, Cordelia.” Mrs. Kendall sniffed back her tears. “What’s your number these days? You moved to Los Angeles, didn’t you?”

Cordelia recited the Angel Investigations number to Mrs. Kendall. Then, the two women said their good-byes, and Cordelia hung up. “Harmony’s dead as well. What the hell is going on in Sunnydale?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Buffy’s my mate,” Spike replied with a proud shrug. He loved telling everyone that the Slayer belonged to him. She was the most beautiful thing in his life.

While Spike waited for the shock of his announcement to wear off, he tried to decide what to say next. He needed to be careful or the waffling members of the Committee would vote against helping despite the danger of whatever creature was feeding in Sunnydale. Then, a man appeared from nowhere to stand beside Spike.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” Spike growled.

Ethan’s eyes darted around the room before he said, “Ethan Rayne, at your service.”

Spike narrowed his eyes. “Giles’ buddy. The one that did the magic on the Halloween costumes a couple of years ago.”

“Yes, that would be me,” Ethan admitted. 

Sol twitched inside his host. There was something about this man that called to him. 

“Anyway,” Ethan continued. “I was sent here by Terra Mater to inform you about the thing that killed Ripper.” He rubbed his chin. “Anyanka said it killed the two young people at Rupert’s flat too.”

“Willow and Harris?” Spike hid a grin. “Couldn’t have happened to better people. You don’t have to tell the Slayer I said that. She’ll be devastated despite the fact they treated her like garbage.”

“So, tell us about this creature plaguing Sunnydale,” Hassib said.

Ethan turned to Hassib. “Anyanka said it was a Yokk-Foi.”

One of the Committee members who had been quiet up till then let out a startled gasp. “Oh my goddess,” she exclaimed. “That’s what happened, but how? Our species… we don’t normally interbreed.”

“What species?” Shadow narrowed her eyes at the female.

“The Yokk and the Foi, especially a male Yokk and a female Foi,” the female said. She let out a sigh. “My name is Ibb. I am a Foi-Yokk. My mother is a female Yokk and a male Foi.”

Zoof noticed the difference in the names. “What’s the difference between a Yokk-Foi and a Foi-Yokk?”

“Yokk-Fois are greedy, power-hungry, hard to kill monsters while Foi-Yokks, like myself, are peaceable people,” Ibb replied. “The way we maintain ourselves is different too. Yokk-Fois suck things dry. Any kind of power including life forces is what they feed on. We feed on negative emotions.” She turned to Hassib. “That is why your Brenna has been pushing me into going into her practice with her.”

“So, this wasn’t something that happened naturally?” Spike asked.

“No, I don’t think so.” Ibb shook her head. “Several months ago, both a Yokk and a Foi disappeared. Of course both sides accused the other of foul play, but some of us are certain they’ve fallen prey to whatever is happening around town.”

“Yes, many demons have disappeared lately,” another Committee member said. “It’s centered around the college campus.”

“Guess Buffy was right, we need to check out good old SunnyU,” Spike replied. “So, how do we track down and dispose of an indestructible monster?”

“Open Hellmouth and bait,” Ethan said. “That’s why Terra Mater sent me here. To let you know the plan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

FIVE DAYS TILL HALLOWEEN

The Yokk-Foi grumbled to itself. It had sucked all up all the energy within its reach, and now it was time to move to a new resting spot. It slid out the crack under the crypt door, extending its senses while it floated towards the street. Soon, it would be time to transform into a more solid body, but for now being incorporeal would be fine.

“Come on, Marcia. Rack’s is just ahead,” Janet said. Her eyes held the look of a strung out junkie. She dragged her friend along behind her. “He’ll fix us right up, and we’ll be flying again.”

“Mmm, flying,” Marcia murmured. Her head lolled to one side while she thought about all the sensations she’d soon be feeling. “I love fucking you when we’re flying.”

Janet giggled. “Yeah, I know, and Rack likes to watch us. So, win-win, I say. The more he’s turned on, the higher he takes us.”

“Perfect,” the Yokk-Foi whispered. It followed along behind the girls until they came to a shield of magic. “I can’t wait to eat up my little snacks.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rack let out a strangled scream when the misty black body of the Yokk-Foi encompassed him. He had been so focused on watching Marcia and Janet he failed to notice the monster sneaking in through his defenses. The shields hiding his lair fell away as his essence fed the Yokk-Foi.

“So delicious,” the Yokk-Foi murmured. The creature’s outline bulged in and out until finally settling down. Soon, the intake of power was going to make the Yokk-Foi grow bigger. 

The creature drifted away from Rack’s den, leaving behind several more drained bodies in the waiting room. It was now potent enough that mere mortal humans and weaker demons didn’t interest it. As it grew more powerful, it required more and more intoxicating prey.

The Yokk-Foi’s interest was piqued by the power emanating from a burned out wreck of a building. It drifted by the old high school, and it instinctively knew that the power source needed to stew for a few more days before it would be at the peak of perfection. “Yum, I can’t wait,” the Yokk-Foi hummed. 

It was oblivious to the plans being made around it by the creatures it considered puny and worthless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Buffy wandered around the Sunnydale UC campus looking for a familiar face. When she couldn’t find anyone she knew, she stopped for a sweetened coffee drink at the Espresso Pump annex. At the next table over she heard a few girls talking about some missing frat boys. When she glanced over she recognized the girls from Sunnydale High.

“That totally cute TA from Walsh’s Psych 101 disappeared. No explanation,” Aphrodesia. She flipped back one of her perfect, auburn Farrah Fawcett bangs.

“Yeah, that sweet boy Forrest is gone too,” Aura said before she popped a fry into her mouth. “I was really hoping to take him back to our place and riding him like he was a wild bronco.”

“You don’t even know what a bronco is, Aura,” the third girl jeered. 

“Shut up, Gwen.” Aura threw her fry at her blond haired friend. “I think we should put Lowell House on the sorority ban list and check out the guys in some of the other houses.”

Buffy decided that Lowell House was where she needed to start her search. After she finished her drink, she went in search of a campus map. While she was standing at the board studying the map, she felt a presence beside her. Buffy glanced over, and she realized it was Terra Mater and Anyanka. “Hey, guys, what’s up?”

“You need to go to Giles’ apartment. You need to call the police,” Terra Mater said in a calm voice.

“Why? What’s up?”

“It’s best if your reactions are real,” Anyanka replied. 

“That bad, huh?” Buffy sighed. “It’s got something to do with Xander and Willow, doesn’t it?”

Anyanka nodded. “Sorry, Buffy.”

“That’s okay. It’s not like I haven’t been expecting some kind of reaction from them.” Buffy tapped the map. “Could you two check out Lowell House for me? I think that’s where the ninja dressed dudes came from. I overheard that some of the frat boys from there have disappeared.”

“The ones that made the Yokk-Foi?”

Buffy nodded. “Yeah. They need to be stopped. Destroyed somehow.”

Anyanka and Terra Mater looked at each other. “We agree,” they said as one.

“Okay, I’m off to Giles’ and you’re off to Lowell House. See you in awhile.” Buffy headed out towards Giles’ apartment building. She wondered what kind of trouble her ex-friends had gotten themselves into this time. She still cared for them even after they had abandoned her, but without Giles’ tempering ways she had no idea what sort of crap they’d pull with her.

Buffy slipped into the courtyard outside Giles’. With Giles dead, this could very well be the last time she would ever go to his apartment. Buffy fished her keys out of her pocket, and she unlocked the door. She braced herself for whatever accusations Xander and Willow had to throw her way.

Buffy stepped inside the residence. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Xander sitting at the table with his head laying on one of Giles’ books. She could tell he wasn’t breathing, and she shuffled towards him. Then, she realized that Willow was sprawled on the couch. Both of her ex-friends were dead. “Oh boy,” she muttered. “Guess I’ll be calling into work today after all.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Open Hellmouth and bait,” Ethan said. “That’s why Terra Mater sent me here. To let you know the plan.”

“That has merit,” XanDaria replied. “Now to find the right kind of bait.”

Ibb nodded her agreement. “Yeah, the Yokk-Foi is getting stronger with every ounce of energy it’s sucking up. It’ll take something powerful.”

“Well, the Hellmouth is already open,” Spike said. “Wouldn’t that be powerful enough to attract the Yokk-Foi?”

Ibb scratched her chin. “Yeah, it just might, but there is one little side affect, I’m afraid.”

“What’s that?” Hassib asked.

“The power of the Yokk-Foi combined with the power of the Hellmouth may cause the Hellmouth to close,” Ibb answered. The Demonic Council members stared at the Foi-Yokk. “Which isn’t a bad thing,” she hurried to assure them.

“That’ll make Buffy’s job easier,” Spike growled. “The Rogue bitch is the Slayer now, but everyone acts like Buffy’s still the go to bint.”

“Because she chose to stay and protect the Hellmouth while the Rogue ran away,” Zoof said. “Something I’m eternally grateful for. Just last week she broke up what could have been a disastrous fight at my club.”

“So, what you’re really all saying is all we really need is to push the creature in and close the Hellmouth behind it?” Shadow glanced around at the other Council members.

“That’s right.” Hassib rubbed his hands together. “We should get all the parties involved together for a meeting.”

“Sounds good,” Spike replied. “The Slayer and I will be back tomorrow with everyone we can get on our side with this thing.” 

The Council and Spike made their plans. They were short and sweet.

On the way out of the building, Ethan leaned in to whisper to Spike. “Anyanka and I found the Slayer’s friends dead at Rupert’s flat. She should be there now calling the police in to pick up the bodies.”

Spike nodded. “We’ll check on her first. They treated Buffy like she was their possession, but she’s such a forgivin’ girl.” He glanced around. “You can keep it under your hat that I’m not sad to see them gone.”

“Won’t tell a living or undead soul,” Ethan vowed. He placed a hand over his heart.

“Good to know.” Spike clapped the human on the shoulder. “Let’s get out here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Wesley was unsure where to go once he hit Sunnydale city limits. After a few moments he decided that Giles’ flat was the best bet. When he pulled up behind the police car, he almost decided that maybe it hadn’t been a good idea. Then, he saw Spike strolling up the street with an older man.

“Glad you could make it, Watcher.”

“What’s going on here, Spike?” Wesley asked.

Spike looked around to make sure Buffy wasn’t around. “The same creature that killed Giles put an end to Harris and Red. Not that they’re much of a loss.”

Wesley nodded. He’d had several conversations with Giles about how Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg had treated Buffy after high school graduation. Even Faith had commented on their actions. They had all been astonished that a soulless vampire was a better friend for the blond Slayer than the humans she used to associate with had been. “What else is going on?”

“Tomorrow, all the factions involved in getting rid of Yokk-Foi are invited to a meeting to discuss the plan on how to do just that,” Ethan said.

“Sounds good.” 

The three men turned to watch the paramedics wheel out two cloth covered bodies from the apartment’s courtyard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Humans and demons milled around the shops on Main Street. They all had an uneasy feeling swirling in their stomachs.

Something was going to be going down soon, and it was time to get out of town.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anyanka and Terra Mater walked slowly towards Lowell House. They could see that there was a hive of activity surrounding the frat house. Some of the young men carried packing boxes to moving vans while others kept watch.

“Something is going on,” Anyanka said. “I’d say they definitely know what they did.”

Terra Mater nodded her agreement.

“Can I ask you a question?” Anyanka asked. “I mean a question besides asking if I can ask you a question.”

Terra Mater laughed. “Yes, Anyanka. Ask away.”

“You’re this all powerful mother earth goddess. Why can’t you just blink your eyes or wiggle your fingers and get rid of this Yokk-Foi?” Anyanka continued to watch the frat boys.

“I’ve always been better at creating, and I’ve always need Sol and Luna to function properly.” Terra Mater smiled at Anyanka. “We’re really three sides of a triangle, each one of us supporting the others.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.” 

“I think they quite like Spike and Buffy though. Sol and Luna fought for years before they finally decided they weren’t mortal enemies. Kinda like Spike and Buffy.” Terra Mater looked back at the frat house activity. “It looks like they’re all leaving, doesn’t it?”

Anyanka nodded in agreement. “I just hope they burn their research on the Yokk-Foi. They would be stupid to try making another one.”

“I’m sure they’ve learned their lesson,” Terra Mater replied. 

“I’m sure they haven’t,” Anyanka said in return. “Humans are stupid and greedy. They’re always looking for more power. They really have much in common with the Yokk-Foi.”

“Maybe we should pop in and destroy their records,” Terra Mater suggested. 

Anyanka laughed before she shifted into her demonic visage. “Scare them half to death. Make them think twice about messing around with things they have no business messing with.”

“Good plan. I’m sure Spike and Sol, if they were here, would completely agree with you.” Terra Mater concentrated until her hair and clothes turned into a combination of brown and green leaves, roots, and sticks. She had a fierce look on her face and her eyes glowed. “Let’s do this.”

Together, Terra Mater and her new acolyte went in search for the man in charge of the Initiative. They found Colonel McNamara seated in his office writing letters to the parents of the men who had died in the past few days.

“Who are you?” the Colonel demanded to know when the two women appeared out of thin air in front of him. One was as ugly as sin and the other looked like she was dressed in foliage. “This is a restricted area.” He reached out to hit a buzzer to alert his guards, but he found himself unable to move.

“You did a bad, bad thing.” Terra Mater wagged her finger at the Colonel. “You and your toy soldiers played with things that didn’t concern you.”

“You made a Yokk-Foi. How could you do something so monumentally stupid?” Anyanka asked. “I’ve learned my lesson. Have you?”

McNamara tried to nod his head, but he was still frozen. He had no idea who the two women were, but they really scared him. It wasn’t like it was his fault anyway. Maggie Walsh was doing experiments on her own without authorization. McNamara just wished he could tell them that.

“No humans must know about this abomination.” Terra Mater turned to Anyanka. “Wipe their computers, any paper trail, and their minds on how to breed the Yokk-Foi.”

“Of course. I am at your service.” Anyanka nodded her head at Terra Mater. With a wave of her hand, she did as the goddess commanded.

A puff of smoke filled the room, and a booming voice asked, “Anyanka, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Hoffy!”

McNamara cringed internally when another being appeared in his office. It wasn’t that big of a room as it was. Too many more bodies and it would burst.

“You didn’t answer my question,” D’Hoffryn growled at Anyanka.

Anyanka shrugged. “I’m just helping Terra Mater.” She flung her hand out towards the Colonel. “This idiot and his band of bigger idiots made a Yokk-Foi, and it’s loose in Sunnydale.” 

D’Hoffryn let out a sigh. “I so loved this dimension. The beings here were always the most delicious. All seething with jealousy, passion, and greed.” He looked disappointed. “How long before it is destroyed?”

Anyanka rolled her eyes. “We have a plan, Hoffy. Don’t worry about losing your favorite playground.”

“I expect you back in Arashmahaar as soon as the Yokk-Foi is disposed of,” D’Hoffryn announced.

Anyanka glanced at Terra Mater before she shook her head. “I don’t think so, Hoffy. You see I found a goddess to worship.”

Terra Mater looked pleased with herself while D’Hoffryn glared at the two women. McNamara tried to make himself as small as possible in the tiny room overrun by monsters. 

“Don’t be like that, Hoffy,” Anyanka said. “It’s not like you can’t replace me with a snap of your fingers.”

“You belong to me, Anyanka,” D’Hoffryn growled. “I gave you your power. I can take it away.” He gestured towards the pendant on Anyanka’s neck, and it disappeared, only to reappear in his hand. “See how easy that is for me.”

Terra Mater snorted and shook her head. “Aud had her own power long before you showed up to tempt her.” She moved to Anyanka’s side, and she put her arm around the other woman’s shoulders. “You’re mine again, Aud. Your power will not be contained to a necklace.”

Anyanka blinked her eyes in surprise. She hadn’t even thought about that. Her powers were limited by D'Hoffryn rule. “Okay. I can live with that,” she said.

D’Hoffryn growled. His ploy hadn’t worked like it always had before with his other minions. He’d take the high road this time. D’Hoffryn was sure that Anyanka would be crawling back very soon. She’d liked her job for too many centuries not to come back when she got bored. He popped out of the room in a flash of light and a poof of smoke.

“Well, that went swimmingly,” Terra Mater commented. She turned her attention back to McNamara. “Now that your soldiers don’t remember how to make the Yokk-Foi, that only leaves you. Anyanka? The honors?”

“Thanks!” Anyanka flexed her fingers. She and Terra Mater popped out of the room at the same time the memory wiping spell took place on McNamara. 

All the Colonel had left of the memory of the Yokk-Foi was a feeling of foreboding and the need to get out of Sunnydale.

ASAP.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Wesley dropped his saddle bag on the floor next to the hotel door. He needed to call Faith again since he had learned what was really behind Giles’ sudden demise. He didn’t think it would do much good if the Yokk-Foi escaped their plan to lure it into the Hellmouth, but Faith and Angel Investigations needed to be a second front of attack.

Wesley pulled out his phone, and he dialed Los Angeles.

“Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless.”

“Hello, Cordelia,” Wesley greeted the young woman.

 

“Are you in Sunnydale? Did you find out what’s going on? Harmony’s dead, Wesley! What’s going on?” Cordelia asked in a gush.

Wesley knew that Cordelia had been friends with Harmony back in high school. “Yes, I made it to Sunnydale, and I’ve spoken to Buffy. She knows what is going on. She’s working with others here in town trying to rectify the situation.”

“Others? Please tell me she’s not working with those traitors!” Cordelia had been as disgusted with Buffy’s so called friends as Giles and Faith had been when they turned on the Slayer at graduation.

“If you mean Xander and Willow, no. They were victims of the same creature that took your friend Harmony, and Giles.” Wesley plopped down on the bed. “I need you to put me on speaker so I can speak to everyone.”

“Sure.” Cordelia’s voice sounded a bit strained. She covered the phone receiver and called out for her teammates. When they had gathered, Cordelia switched over to speaker phone. “We’re here, Wes.”

“What’s going on, Wes?” Angel asked. “All I’ve heard is that Giles is dead. Is Buffy all right?”

Wesley nodded even though nobody could see him. “Buffy is fine. She’s dealing with everything very bravely. Here’s what I know. The Army is in Sunnydale capturing demons and experimenting.”

Angel shivered in memory of the time he’d spent aboard the submarine in World War II where he first learned about human experimenting on demons. 

“They made an almost indestructible creature called a Yokk-Foi,” Wesley continued.

“I don’t think I’ve heard of one of those,” Doyle commented. He moved to where Wesley’s books were stacked. 

“I got the impression they were forbidden.” Wesley leaned back against the pillows. “Buffy is working with local contingents to solve the problem, but if we fail…”

“You need us to be ready. How bad is this creature exactly?” In his mind, Angel started to sort through his allies.

“Do you remember a vampire by the name of Chad? I believe he was turned by Drusilla.”

“Vaguely,” Angel replied.

“It killed him.” 

“What’s the big deal about one dusted vampire?” Doyle asked.

“That’s the thing.” Wesley slid his glasses forward, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “He didn’t dust. He just had his demon sucked out of him.”

“Is that even possible?” Cordelia gasped.

“If you’d asked me that this morning when I got out of bed, I’d say no.” Wesley kicked off his boots. He might as well get comfortable for the evening. He needed to be well rested for the meeting in the morning.

“Do you need me to come to Sunnydale, Wes?” Faith asked her Watcher.

Angel was unsettled by the information passed along by Wesley. Did Buffy need him to be in Sunnydale to help her? Without Giles, Willow or Xander, she would need help fighting the creature terrorizing her hometown. Wesley’s voice interrupted Angel’s thoughts.

“No, Buffy has plenty of help here. She has Anya and Tara, her new boyfriend, some peaceable demons, and the local police chief helping her with her plan.”

“Buffy has a boyfriend?” Angel asked.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “That would be the only thing you got out of the whole conversation.”

“Angel, that’s not important now,” Wesley grumbled. “What’s important is that if we fail, you set up defenses against this creature. It will destroy the entire dimension in its search for power.”

“We’ll get to work on that,” Cordelia replied. “Doyle and I will keep Mr. Broodypants here in line.”

Angel made a protesting noise, but he quickly fell quiet.

“If I, or Buffy, don’t call you on the first of November, assume the worst.”

“We understand, Wes,” Cordelia said. “We’ll talk to you then.”

Wesley hung up the phone. He stood up to toe off his boots and remove his leather jacket. He knew he needed to get some rest before the big meeting the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Buffy spent the rest of her day off at the police station giving her statement about finding Xander and Willow at Giles’ apartment. Her fellow policemen were sympathetic about the loss of her former friends. She was just glad they weren’t accusing her of killing them.

Buffy dragged herself home, tired beyond anything she’d ever been before. She was even more tired than the timed she’d died for a few minutes while fighting the Master. After a hot bath, she stretched out on her bed, bare-assed naked.

Buffy emptied her mind of the day’s events, and she let her hands slide down to cup her breasts. She caressed the outside of the areolas with a light touch until her nipples hardened. Buffy tugged and twisted her breasts until bolts of arousal made her body twitch.

Buffy’s thighs fell open. She could smell the liquid gathering in her moist cleft. She slid one hand down her stomach to the apex of her legs. Her fingers grazed her engorged clit with a teasing touch.

“Now there’s a sight I don’t mind comin’ home to.”

Buffy froze at the sound of Spike’s voice. She hadn’t expected him home that soon. She just hoped that he didn’t take offense at her actions and think she wasn’t pleased with him.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Spike said while discarding his duster and boots. “In fact, spread your pretty legs more so I can enjoy the show.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

All around Sunnydale, humans and demons alike felt the urge to depart sooner rather than later. 

The next morning employers all over town had to scramble to cover for workers who didn’t show up for work and didn’t call in sick. Teachers in all the schools from elementary to higher education noted that their classes were missing students. Neighbors wondered about the people living closest to them, and the police were inundated with calls of suspicious circumstances.

Julian Zindell stepped into the Rusty Beaver. He went directly to Zoof’s office where he found his boss going over the take from the night before. “Hey, boss,” Julian greeted Zoof. “I stopped by to pick Smitty up and his neighbor said that he left with his bags packed at about 3 a.m.”

Zoof looked up from his work. “I was afraid of that. A few of my neighbors had the same idea.”

“You think something’s going down?” Julian asked. “Halloween is just a couple of days away.”

“I do.” Zoof really liked Julian. The boy had great potential, and he didn’t want to see it wasted if something went completely wrong with the plan to get rid of the Yokk-Foi. “I’ve been thinking about getting some new ideas. Take out some petty cash. Hit Los Angeles … maybe Vegas … take a look at some clubs and see if you can find some new ideas for the club. Take that sweetheart of yours with you.”

“Like a mini vacation,” Julian replied. “I can get behind that.”

Yeah, like a mini vacation.” Zoof waved Julian away. “Get out of here.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Buffy groaned when the phone started to ring. She squinted at the alarm clock while she wondered who the heck would be calling her at 4:20 in the morning. She reached out to answer the ringing annoyance, hoping that there wasn’t some emergency she had to deal with.

“Hello,” Buffy muttered in a groggy tone.

“Hello, is this Buffy Summers,” a female voice asked.

“Uh, yeah.”

“This is Sheila Rosenberg. Willow’s mother.”

Buffy sat up, and she clutched the sheet to her chest. “Mrs. Rosenberg, I’m so sorry about Willow.”

“Thank you,” Sheila said. “The reason I’m calling is because Mr. Rosenberg and I are going out of town to a convention in Las Vegas and we need someone to take Amy. I thought I’d offer her to you before I let her loose or gave her away.”

“Oh, I forgot about Amy.”

“I know you were there when Willow got her. I thought you might like her to remember better times,” Sheila replied.

Buffy chewed on her lip for a moment. It probably wouldn’t be a good thing to let the witch turned rat go to someone else that didn’t know Amy’s circumstances. “When do you leave?”

“Our flight is in two hours.”

“Let me get dressed, and I’ll swing by to pick her up.” Buffy stood up. She dropped the sheet before she started to look around for something to wear. “It’ll take me a few minutes to get there.”

“Thank you, again,” Sheila said. “I’ll have her cage and food waiting by the front door for you. See you soon.”

“Bye.” Buffy hung up the phone, and she went to the closet.

“You’re goin’ to get the witch bitch’s rat?” Spike asked. His voice was partially muffled by his pillow.

“Amy’s not exactly a rat.” Buffy pulled a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt out of the closet. “She’s really a girl who turned herself into a rat. Willow was hoping she’d figure out how to turn her back eventually.”

“Hmm, I think we can manage that, Luna my sweet.” Sol pushed his way forward.

“Sure, after we get rid of our current problem,” Buffy replied while she put on her clothes. She looked around for her shoes.

When Buffy was finished dressing, she dropped a kiss on Spike’s shoulder. She grinned when he half-heartedly made a grab for her.

God, she loved her vampire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Wesley looked around the main room of The Rusty Beaver. He had been introduced to everyone as the representative of the Watcher Council, but he couldn’t get over the different factions in the room. 

Buffy was talking to the police chief Cindy Corderman and her new partner Alan Wilkins. Spike and Ethan were talking to a couple of the members of the Demonic Council, Zoof Achen and Ali Hassib. Terra Mater and Anyanka were chatting with the remaining members of the Demonic Council, XanDaria, Shadow, and Kitten Firecaster. 

Hassib stepped away from his little group, and he clapped his hands. “Let’s get this show on the road,” he said.

Zoof rolled his eyes. “You’ve just been dying to say that, haven’t you,” he teased his friend.

Hassib ignored his friend, and he continued to speak, “We need to go over the plan to contain the Yokk-Foi in the Hellmouth and close it behind the creature.”

“It’ll need to be lured there,” Zoof reminded Hassib.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Shadow stated. “Ibb nosed around town last night. Rack’s wards fell. When she went in to check what was going on, she found him and two young women. They were all dead.”

“Well, no great loss there. Rack has always been a blight on the landscape,” Hassib said. 

“He was set up just a few blocks from the old high school,” Shadow said. “Ibb thinks the Yokk-Foi is lying low somewhere in the vicinity while it waits for the power in the Hellmouth to get stronger.”

Police Chief Cindy Corderman raised her hand. “Officer Wilkins and I have started the evacuation around that area. We’ve already handed out flyers about a possible gas leak.”

“They’re not the only ones leaving though,” Kitten Firecaster said. “In the past twenty four hours, I’ve had several of my friends decide to take sudden out of town trips.”

“We noticed too.” Cindy indicated herself and Wilkins.

“Ibb did have one warning for us,” Shadow said. “The power the Yokk-Foi has amassed may react with the closing of the Hellmouth.”

“How?” Buffy asked.

“She didn’t know. She just thought it might make the Hellmouth unstable in some way.”

Buffy nodded. “So, whoever closes the Hellmouth must be able to get away fast.”

Terra Mater raised her hand. “I’ll do it with Anyanka.” She laid her hand on Anyanka’s shoulder. 

“Buffy and I will be the lures,” Spike replied. “We both have enough power to get the things attention.” 

“Do we have a backup plan in place?” XanDaria asked.

“Yes, I called Faith in Angel in Los Angeles. I told them to be ready if we fail to contain the Yokk-Foi,” Wesley said.

“I hate to suggest this.” Buffy bit her lip for a second. “Maybe you should call the Council, Wesley.”

Spike bumped Buffy with his shoulder. “That really hurt, didn’t it?”

Buffy wrinkled her nose. “You’re not as hilarious as you think you are, Spike. You know I hate those guys.”

“Good idea,” Wesley replied. He was very aware of why Buffy didn’t like the Council, but realized that having a second back up plan just in case of failure wasn’t a bad idea. He rose to his feet. He moved to a nearby alcove where he dialed Quentin Travers’ office number.

“Quentin Travers’ office,” Jane Dobbins said when she answered the phone.

“This is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. I need to update Mr. Travers on the situation in Sunnydale.”

“Of course, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce. I will connect you right away.”

After a series of clicks, Travers came on the line. “Wesley, how are things in Sunnydale?”

“Dire, I’m afraid.” Wesley rubbed his forehead. “Rupert Giles was killed by a creature known as a Yokk-Foi that amasses power from any source. It was created by the United States Army.”

“Bloody Hell, those fools!” Travers exclaimed. He hated it when idiots played with things that they had no business even knowing about.

“Miss Summers is working with the local factions to remedy the situation.” Wesley glanced back at the people in the outer room.

“What is the plan, if I may ask?” 

“The Hellmouth is open. We’re planning on luring the Yokk-Foi into the opening, and then, we’re closing it behind the creature. We’re just not sure what affect this will have.” Wesley turned away from the room, and he bowed his head. “We don’t even know if we’ll be able to trap the creature. It may just make it more powerful.”

Travers let out a sigh. “What do you need from the Council?”

“I have alerted Faith in Los Angeles to be a second front if we fail. We may need a third. If Faith should fall a new Slayer will be called.”

“I will inform the Council to keep an eye out for Sunnydale. Tell Miss Summers that I wish her luck in her endeavor.” Travers dropped the phone receiver into its cradle without saying good-bye. 

Travers poured himself a shot of cognac given to him by a much hated uncle who had decidedly good taste in booze. As he sipped the drink, he wondered if he should check on his family before going on the alert. Travers shook his head at his thoughts. His family still thought he was a librarian. They had no idea what went on in the real world. He put his cognac down, and he reached for the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

HALLOWEEN EVENING

“We’ve evacuated a ten block radius of the old high school,” Police Chief Corderman said to the person beside her. They were leaning against her police cruiser. Amy’s cage sat on the front seat, and the transformed rat chattered noisily. “We also spread a few rumors about more earthquake tremors. That should get people moving if something happens.”

“I’m pretty sure most of the humans found someplace else to be, either out of town or staying at home. I drove by the annual Halloween carnival and it was almost completely deserted,” Shadow said.

Cindy and Shadow were parked on the bluff overlooking Sunnydale where they were waiting for the others to join them.

Wesley and Ethan were the next to show up. They pulled up on Wesley’s motorcycle. After they got off, Ethan said, “We dropped a few magic bombs that should lead the Yokk-Foi directly to the Slayer and her vampire.”

“We checked on the Army men also,” Wesley replied. He placed his helmet on the bike seat. “They’re down to a skeleton crew. Most of them have left town.”

“Good,” Shadow said. She looked down on Sunnydale. “All the members of the Demonic Council removed their family and friends from town last night.”

“Yeah, but only about half the city’s demonic population has participated in the mass exodus,” Zoof said when he and Hassib strolled up. “XanDaria and Kitten are both trying to get more information from Ibb.”

Ethan closed his eyes. “The Yokk-Foi hit the first one of my magic bombs.”

Everyone held their breath.

“It’s hit the second one. Any second now, it should find Spike and Buffy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Run,” Spike screamed at Buffy. He smashed Wesley’s magic globe against a nearby wall a few minutes before, and the Yokk-Foi had already consumed the power. “Get a soddin’ move on it, Slayer.”

Buffy watched in horror as the Yokk-Foi’s black, inky tendrils whirled towards Spike’s fallen body. “Spike, get up.”

“Go now!”

“I can’t leave you.”

“Slayer, we can’t stop now.” Spike jerked away from the Yokk-Foi. “Remember, I like this world the way it is. Happy Meals on legs and all that rot.”

Buffy took a deep breath. “See you later, Spike.” Then, she turned and ran towards the demolished high school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Wilkins slowly drove his patrol car down another nearly deserted street. He’d never seen Sunnydale so ghost town like before. Wilkins could have sworn he saw a tumbleweed drifting down the street towards him.

Wilkins pulled up to an intersection. Half way up the block, he saw Spike lying on the ground. The vampire was surrounded by an inky cloud that could only be the Yokk-Foi. A bright light jetted straight up out of Spike’s body, twirled around in the sky, and shot through the center of the inky cloud.

The inky cloud tumbled away from Spike who was lying unanimated on the ground. For a moment the Yokk-Foi swirled around as if deciding what to do. The bright light flashed through the Yokk-Foi again, pushing it towards the direction that Buffy had run. Finally after a few seconds, the creature floated away from Spike.

Wilkins drove slowly up the street towards Spike. He hoped he didn’t attract the Yokk-Foi’s attention. He parked his car next to the vampire’s body, and he slowly climbed out of the car. He didn’t want to be the one to tell Buffy that her vamp boy toy was really, really dead this time.

The bright light flew down from the sky, and it entered Spike’s body with a jolt. The vampire took a deep breath. “Bloody hell, that was a trip and a half,” he gasped in a raspy voice.

Wilkins stopped in his tracks. “How the hell…”

“Courtesy of my travel companion,” Spike said. He sat up, and he took a deep unneeded breath. “I tell you, it’s good having a god for a buddy.” Then, he struggled to his feet.

“I don’t remember this being part of the plan,” Wilkins replied. He held his hand out to the vampire. 

“It wasn’t. I was an idiot and tripped over my own feet.” Spike grabbed Wilkins’ hand, and he let the human help him to his feet. “We need to get to the Hellmouth.”

“I’ll drive.” Wilkins nodded towards his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Buffy skidded into the old high school’s library. “Anya, Tara, it’s right behind me.”

“We’re down here,” Anyanka called out.

Buffy went to the hole in the floor, and she peered over the edge. Sure enough, Anyanka and Terra Mater were standing next to a giant crack in the ground with knives poised to draw the blood needed to close the Hellmouth behind the Yokk-Foi.

Terra Mater tilted her head. “Where is Sol?”

“The Yokk-Foi got him,” Buffy said. She took a deep breath. “We lost him.”

Terra Mater’s eyes filled with tears. She let them fall for just a few seconds before she shook herself, and she spoke again. “Let’s get this over with. For Spike. For Sol.”

Buffy nodded her head. She leapt down beside Terra Mater. 

“Perfect power,” the Yokk-Foi whispered to itself when it neared the Hellmouth. It sensed the females waiting for it. “Appetizers provided.”

“Get ready,” Anyanka announced. “Crap, we should have masked ourselves.”

“Can’t be helped now,” Terra Mater replied. “Buffy, we need you to get it to go down into the Hellmouth.”

Buffy nodded. She waited until the Yokk-Foi drifted to the lip of the hole in floor above the Hellmouth. “Hey you, ugly,” she called out to it. “Bet you can’t catch me.”

Terra Mater and Anyanka melted back into the darkness to let the creature’s attention focus primarily on the Slayer.

“Soon, this world will be mine,” the Yokk-Foi hummed. It drifted towards the appetizer standing beside the power source emanating from the ground.

“Come on. Come and get me.” Buffy reached into her pocket, and she grabbed a small magic globe that Wesley had made for her. It was identical to the one that Spike used earlier on the creature. Buffy threw the ball into the side of the Hellmouth. “Last one in Hell has to dance with good old Lucy.”

The Yokk-Foi lurched forward towards the human just as she leapt into the Hellmouth. It swirled down through the hole in the ground following the greatest source of power in the building. As the Yokk-Foi descended, it decided that it would take over Hell while it was down there.

“Buffy!” Spike appeared at the edge of the hole followed closely by Wilkins.

“You’re alive!” Anyanka stepped forward to peer up at the vampire. “She said the Yokk-Foi got you.”

“I had a little help from my hitchhiker.” Spike leapt down to Anyanka’s level. 

“Would you all quit blabbing and help me out of this damned hole!” Buffy’s irate voice sounded from within the Hellmouth. “Hurry up before it figures out what’s going on.”

Spike leaned over the hole, and he reached down to pull Buffy up. “Sorry, luv.”

“Everyone, stand aside,” Terra Mater said. She gestured to Anyanka, and together the goddess and the vengeance demon started to chant in an ancient language. As one they cut their hands to let the blood drip down the sides of the Hellmouth fissure.

The earth shook as the fissure slowly closed, trapping the Yokk-Foi in the depths of the Hellmouth. The two sides banged together and caused a small cloud of dust to rise into the air.

“Thank god that’s over,” Buffy breathed a big sigh of relief. “Anyone up to going to the Bronze for a post-apocalyptic celebration?”

Before anyone could answer Buffy’s question, the ground started to rumble again. 

“Fuck, the ground is starting to give way,” Wilkins shouted. He pointed to where the earth around the Hellmouth slowly imploded downwards.

“Bloody Hell. We need to get out of here.” Spike grabbed Buffy’s arm to pull her away from the rapidly expanding hole. The noise of the earth falling grew louder and louder.

Buffy’s foot slipped down into the Hellmouth. Her fingers scrambled to clutch at Spike’s arm. Anyanka grabbed the Slayer’s other arm, and she helped Spike pull Buffy away from the implosion.

“We need to hurry,” Anyanka shouted above the sound.

“Let me,” Terra Mater said. With a blink of the eye, Spike, Buffy, Terra Mater, Anyanka and Wilkins were standing on the bluff beside Ethan and Wes.

“It’s bad, really bad,” Buffy informed the waiting group. “The Hellmouth is imploding.”

An explosion caught the group’s attention. They turned towards Sunnydale just in time to see the old high school fall down into the ground. There were more explosions as more of the town sank into the ground. The hole grew faster and faster until most of the town had disappeared under rubble and explosions.

“Wow, guess Ibb wasn’t kidding about the reaction,” XanDaria said. She and Kitten had arrived at the bluff only minutes before the implosion had begun.

“What are we gonna tell the authorities?” Buffy wondered. “Somehow I don’t think ‘gang members on PCP’ is gonna cover this one.”

“At least the Hellmouth is closed for business,” Hassib replied. “Sure glad our apocalypse insurance is paid up.”

Wesley adjusted his glasses. “There’s another smaller Hellmouth in Cleveland.”

Buffy looked over at Cindy Corderman. “So, boss lady, you have any contacts in Cleveland? I think we’re out of a job.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

TWENTY-FOUR HOURS LATER 

Mason Stein stumbled around the hole that used to be Sunnydale. His bloody, stinky clothes clung to his body, and his face and hands were covered in dirt. The creature under his porch had tried its level best to suck him dry. Mason had felt his soul sucked from his body, but it didn’t kill him. Not even the soldier’s bullet had killed him.

When Mason found that witch that had given him an elixir of immortality, he was going to do horrible, terrible things to the bitch. This wasn’t what he meant when he said he wanted to live forever. He wanted to be more like the immortals in that show Highlander.

 

Mason was busy planning his revenge on the witch. So, he didn’t notice the inky cloud seeping up out of the ground where the Hellmouth used to sit.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no sequel planned for this story. I just ended it in the way so many horror flicks end. Yes, that is a little shout out to Death Becomes Her. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
